


Forever Home

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO(sort of) as in the animal people of the world and not the humans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst(past), Animal Humanoids, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canine!Jesse, Cat!Gabriel, Collars, Collars used in a non-sexual way, Companion Animal, Consensual Sex, Courtship, Dehumanization(because the sentient pets aren’t human?), Dog Humanoids, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent(in general/anxiety), Dubious Consent(past), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Feline humanoids, Fluff, Genyatta(background), Happy Ending, Humanoid animal abuse(past/non-graphic), Interspecies Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, McHanzo(background), Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU(sort of), Molly Gabriel, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Owner/Pet relationships, PTSD, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pharmercy(background), Pining, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Territorial Behavior, Therapy Animal, alpha!Jesse, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Gabriel has been through the ringer as a pet. Having bad owners and some good ones, but none lasting enough for him to care.He didn't believe in forever homes anymore, and despite being comfortable with his foster owner Ana, he didn't entirely think it would be a stable gig either. His fears come to a head when she wants to turn him over to a man named 'Jack' to be his therapy animal.Gabriel thinks he's going to hate Jack and not want to live with him. He doesn't expect to fall in love with him, and when he does it only opens up an even bigger can of worms.





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter: child abuse(sort of) but at the hands of another child? It's not explicit and it's told in the past. It's at middle-start of the chapter, but if it bothers you please turn back. Mostly, a young Moira did shitty experiments on a young Gabriel. I didn't think it was big enough to put in a tag, so I'm just saying it here, since it's not gonna be mentioned or anything like that will happen again later.
> 
> Later on, there will be some dramatics with Gabriel and being worried over if he has kittens/what'll happen to them, etc etc. But, nothing bad will come to fruition aside from his inner worries and fantasies. Just saying. 
> 
> ANYWAY. This is a thing that kept rolling around in my brain so I wanted to try my hand at it? Inspired of course by all the cat comics and photos I've see on tumblr of Jack/Gabe. I wanted to write a mostly fluff story with some world building and heavier aspects. 
> 
> Also, this isn't a slave/owner story? Think of it more like Chobits, if you've seen or read Chobits. They can purchase companions for comfort or sex, and are supposed to take care of them in all ways. They aren't expected to do chores or other manual tasks or labor. Just exist inside of the home for affection and companionship like well, a pet, lol. So don't think it's gonna go into some dark angle, because it isn't. 
> 
> Despite some of the tags, it will mostly be a happy relationship building story. Not sure how long yet, but I have a few chapters written in the pipe so for a little while the updates will be frequent. So please, tell me what you think so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL WARNING: 
> 
> Some people may find the themes in this story offensive or insensitive. This is a pet/owner AU and though not in relation to slavery; as some have pointed out, more in relation to AU BDSM pet play or a fantasy universe of mythical creatures existing alongside humans with less rights/prejudices. However, these heavier themes and the idea of owning another sentient creature might make people uncomfortable. 
> 
> So, for this reason, if you are bothered by any of the tags, or what I have just said here, please turn away from this story. If any of these themes make you uncomfortable, please leave. Thank you.

A young Gabriel was sitting in a glass case with a few other kittens his age. Just toddlers, barely four years old. He found comfort in the nest of blankets that surrounded them and the little purrs and mewls of his peers. 

He stood out, dark skin with black ears and a black tail. Equally dark clothing he was dressed in, while the other kittens had bright colored clothing and lighter hair; a calico, a blond and bone white. Black cats weren’t rare per se, but they didn’t have the best rep, and they didn’t normally get adopted. 

Not that young Gabriel knew this, he didn’t know much of the world at the time. Couldn’t remember his mother, just the smell of her sometimes and the memory of her kind amber eyes that were similar to his own. He was taken from her before he learned to crawl, moved from place to place until he was sold to this pet store. 

He didn’t know how many days he had been in the shop with the bright lights and the many, many faces of new and old guests. He’d been petted and poked and played with more times than he could even recall. 

Kittens came and go, but he always stayed. 

‘Maybe today will be the day you find your forever home!’ The caretakers said this a lot, and would ruffle the chocolate curls on his head. Would poke his pudgy cheeks and give him an extra treat. 

But days would come and go; the lights in the shop coming on and off and people would leave with other pets. He was always left--

Until one day, a little red haired girl and her tall skinny mother came into the shop. 

Eventually the duo found their way to his glass box and the girl pressed her nose against the glass and pointed. In an Irish accent she said, ‘I want that black cat mama.’ 

Gabriel remembered her different colored eyes and how the red on her head looked like fire. 

He remembered being so excited to be chosen, to finally be leaving, to have an owner of his very own! He’d gone through the shots that made him fussy, sat for his chip and collar and was cleared to go with his new owner just moments after he had been chosen. He’d held her hand all the way to the car and was buckled in safe and sound. 

Gabriel remembered seeing the store in the back of the car window get smaller and smaller until it was out of sight completely. 

\--

Gabriel was much older now than his young kitten days, and he didn’t believe in forever homes anymore. 

The young girl that had first adopted him hadn’t been kind. He was used as an experiment of sorts. He was treated meanly, and often left without food or water. He was poked and prodded with sharp instruments and had been burned with fire and acid in places. 

She’d given him the scars on his face, and some of those on his body. One of his ears had been cut in half. He’d known fear and sadness and longing in a way he had never had before. His young life was filled with misery for a couple years until the child got bored and the mother dropped him off at an animal shelter. 

He was nursed back to full health, given a small cage to sleep in, and no luxuries like he had been used to at the pet store. But it was better than pain and fear, and eventually when he turned ten he was adopted out again. To a boy his age who would show him kindness and love in a way he’d never had before.

Stupidly, he’d fall in love with the human and think that this was finally his fairytale ending. 

He had been such an idiot, clinging to any kindness and luxury like a bleeding heart. When his first heat hit he shared it with the boy, as they progressed into their teenaged years he thought he finally found stability. 

Only of course, to find out he was just a stepping stone, just a pet to be used since the boy found another human to date and fuck. Turns out, having a sulking molly around kills the mood for two teenagers wanting to neck and explore each other. So, off he went to another animal shelter with a broken heart and feeling worse than he had with the Irish girl. 

He’d believed all the humans’ lies and affections, had thought he was comfortable and beautiful and happy. 

These experiences left him hard; he put a wall around his heart and didn’t want to be adopted anymore. He didn’t want to be around humans and he hated even his caretakers. He sulked and hissed and scratched anyone wanting to interact with him.

For a long time he was left at the shelter until a few stupid people thought they could ‘fix’ him. Even with his bad temper and scars he was still a good specimen in the eyes of breeders. When human companions wouldn’t do, the breeders had tried to use him. 

Of course, that didn’t end well either. For a molly Gabriel was big, even when he was younger. With the boy he had worked out alongside him, had done sports and other things he enjoyed at home. He bulked up and gotten strong(even if cats in general were stronger, faster and more agile than their human counterparts). He didn’t lose that bulk at the shelter, days spent alone he’d just work out, run, anything to make the time go by faster. 

So when they tried to introduce toms, Gabriel had fits. He didn’t accept any of them. Even during his heats, he’d attack the other cat. None were able to mount him, and none able to soften his thunderous moods. 

Eventually the breeders stopped too and Gabriel was moved to another program. He’d been adopted into a foster program, moved from house to house, cared for briefly by different people while they still tried in vain to find him a real home. 

His current foster parent was a woman named Ana Amari. She was older, like him, and had a grown daughter who came and went. Sometimes they spoke English and sometimes they spoke Arabic, neither language Gabriel completely knew inside and out. 

He hadn’t been extensively educated as most pets weren’t. Just the basics, math, writing and other complexities not worth the time spent. Especially since pets were normally just kept in the home, rarely ventured out into the world, and definitely didn’t integrate in society. 

‘Strays’ were something like a myth. That pets had actually integrated under the noses of humans and became a part of society. Hiding their traits in plain sight. Maybe when he was younger, full of angst and grit, he would have thought of trying to become a stray. 

But a stray was just as mythical as a hybrid. That a human actually would breed and bond with a pet was laughable to him now; but had been a desire for his youthful self. Gabriel actually had no idea if strays or hybrids even existed, and at this moment in time, he didn’t care either. 

Gabriel was reaching middle age, and the idea of a ‘forever home’ was a fairytale his stupid child self believed in. Now, he was content to lay around on other peoples’ couches, eat their food, and interact as minimally as possible. He was just as aggressive and stone faced as ever, but this had been the longest stay at a foster home he had ever had. 

Their time together, had to be going on a year, maybe a little over that. He’d had two heats in her home, and she had been accommodating. She’d given him her bedroom in her small one bedroom apartment. He’d had food and water supplies and even a heating pad. She didn’t try and mate him with any tom(though the first heat Gabriel had been expecting it, had been fluffed up and ready to fight). 

Despite how uncomfortable his heats were, the two in her home weren’t as bad as they could have been. He appreciated her for that, and tried to be a little less of a dick. 

Ana wasn’t unkind, and despite how much he hissed and batted at her, she’d still try and pet him sometimes. She made him home cooked meals instead of giving him shit from a can, and even gave him treats of raw fish here and there. She didn’t mind that he clawed up the furniture nor did she mind that a lot of his day he spent sleeping in whatever place he wanted for however long he wanted. 

Her daughter however, he didn’t think she was completely on board, but she wasn’t mean about it either. Just expressed some concerns; the fact that her mother was on a military pension and all the food the big molly ate, all the clothes and comforts he needed including the vet bills as he got older. 

Gabriel didn’t pay much attention to those conversations, but in the end, Ana kept him day after day and slowly, very slowly, he was starting to become comfortable. 

So it made sense that just as he started to accept Ana’s presence and attempts at conversation, that things would change. 

One night they both sat side by side on the couch, she had just made a big dinner and he was close to dozing off. Some movie was playing on the TV across the room but he could barely blink his eyes open as his body started to shut down to digest the amazing meal he just had. 

It was then that Ana gently tapped his wrist to get his attention and Gabriel drowsily looked at her. More calm and open than he had ever been in her home. “Gabriel, I’ve enjoyed our time together, but I think I have someone more deserving of you.” 

That got him to wake up real fast. 

He was wary as he looked at her, his tail flicking from side to side in agitation. If she noticed, she didn’t mention it, didn’t look to it. She held his stare and let the words, and the silence sink in. “I’m leaving?” He finally asked, as clipped as possible, his jaw clenched tight. He didn’t want any emotion to flicker across his face. 

He’d started doing it again, getting attached to someone. 

Of course this was going to happen--

“It’s not like that.” She said softly, her voice still warm. Her thumb was still rubbing on the bone of his wrist and he hadn’t moved it away yet. “A colleague of mine, he suffers from PTSD. Do you know what that is?” 

Minutely Gabriel’s shook his head ‘no’, barely a movement at all as his scarred ear flicked. 

“Post traumatic stress disorder. It affects everyone a little differently, but for Jack, he had nightmares mostly. Sometimes just episodes of depression, paranoia, anxiety too. He served with me, in the military. Longer tours than I had done, and was still in it even when I had been honorably discharged.” She touched the patch over her eye for emphasis. “I think he could benefit from a companion, and I think you’d make a great service animal for him.” 

“How?” Gabriel snorted, finally removing his hand to fold his arms grumpily over his chest. He sunk back into the couch, all but trying to hide in the plush back of it coupled with the big hoodie he wore. 

Ana smiled and offered a small chuckle, “You both are a lot alike. I think you’d get along just fine with him.” 

“I don’t know.” Gabriel said, but added a moment after, a little bitterly, “It’s not like I have a choice?” 

Ana frowned, “Of course you do Gabriel.” Though she understood the laws, as well as the lack of rights regarding pets. But, she had hoped Gabriel had thought better of her than that. But, it wasn’t an issue she’d press or fuss over. “I’ll invite him over for dinner, how about that? If you think you’d get along with him, will you go live with him a while? If it doesn’t work out, you can come right back here, I promise.” 

Gabriel wasn’t expecting that, having an out. He expected to be shucked off to the next human and forgotten about. He was quiet while he contemplated all of it, not looking at Ana anymore. 

“I’ve enjoyed our time together, I have. I know we will also have many more moments together in the future. As I said, Jack is a good friend, and I’ll definitely still be seeing you.” 

Ana was giving him a choice, which she didn’t have to do. She was letting him say no if he wanted to. 

But Ana had been good to him, and she had done so much for him. They had a lot of good moments together, and he did think the older woman was a good person. 

Chewing on his lip a moment he finally responded, “Okay. I’ll meet him.” But, he also expected not to like him. Ana said he had a choice, so if he had this meet and greet and wanted to stay here, she’d let him? Gabriel glanced to Ana then, his body language still anxious and unsure. He didn’t know how to ask all those questions that he was feeling but eventually she’d raised her hand and gave him a couple firm pets on his head. 

“Thank you Gabriel.” She said with a real smile.


	2. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> I do have a few chapters written in the pipes and I was pushing full steam ahead. However, I just got a review that basically is trying to tell me by writing this story I’m a slavery apologist??
> 
> I’m really just scratching my head but it all rubbed me the wrong way. So, I was seeking other opinions.
> 
> Obviously they have the right to express their opinion; and I have the right to write/post what I want. Everyone can consume or not consume any content they please. I tried to update the tags further just in case.
> 
> But, to be perfectly honest, the review bummed me out and really bothered me. So, my drive is sorta derailing. We’ll see how all this goes....

Gabriel felt nervous even though he shouldn’t be. 

Ana had said if it didn’t work that he was welcome to stay, or come back if he didn’t like Jack’s home. But there was still that jittery feeling he always got when he was suddenly moved from place to place. 

He was used to Ana’s home. Used to the woman herself. The place smelled like him. He had his knitted blankets and a dresser full of his own clothes. The couch which he had shredded to all hell was his bed, and the most comfortable spot in the apartment(in his opinion). He’d gotten comfortable enough to share the spot with Ana from time to time(ignoring the fact the couch and the apartment were all hers at the end of the day). 

He’d gotten used to Ana’s desert smell and the spicy foods she cooked. Had even warmed up enough to her daughter to not outright glare at her or thrash his tail. 

Gabriel hadn’t realized just how much he had claimed the apartment until he was struck with the sudden understanding that he was about to leave it(or had the possibility of leaving it). 

He wanted to hide, to bury under all his blankets and sleep until the day passed and everything was normal again. 

But Ana hadn’t let him pout and hide. She’d dragged him out to help her cook dinner, and while she cooked(and he prepped a few things) she told him about Jack. 

Mostly his career, his military tours and a few personal things. How he was raised on a farm in Indiana and he had a way with animals. That under his tough exterior he was gentle and fun. She told him about his younger years but gave him warning he was going to meet a grumpy old man. 

Mentioned that Jack hadn’t had any lasting relationships(if any that Ana could even recall as long as she’d known him), that his family now was all dead and the farm was sold. That Jack settled for an apartment in the nearby complex and chose to live on his small military pension as opposed to finding a job(not that Ana thought he was capable of finding a job just yet). 

Jack’s circle was small, and he’d taken up drinking to cope. 

His drinking and his insomnia was one of the main reasons she wanted to step in. Said he needed a distraction, or a live in companion. Jack was opposed to a regulated psychiatrist or a live in human care taker. But, he had been open enough(or rather, folded to her constant pushing) to an animal companion. 

Ana thought Gabriel would be perfect for him because he’d need to focus and care for another individual. That they were close in age and both bristly and untrusting. That eventually, she hoped they could heal and grow together. 

Gabriel hadn’t given his opinion during her entire one sided conversation. Just helped cut this or peel that or hand her anything she needed from the various cabinets and drawers in the much too small kitchen. 

Time flew by until the tiny round dining table had been set up for company. The food steaming and out in the various dishes. There were three spots at the table, one for each of them—

Which was unusual. Since Gabriel and Ana never usually ate at the table. Gabriel rarely ever, it was usually just Ana and Fareeha and he took his food on the couch. 

It felt weird, even in the most liberal homes he had been in, there was still some line of separation between human and animal. Not that it was primitive enough where Gabriel ate on the floor or out of a bowl(of course not). But as for mingling with the family in such a domestic way, it wasn’t common. 

This way felt much more formal, and he didn’t entirely know how to feel about it. 

The doorbell rang and suddenly all the jitters from earlier came back tenfold. His fur bristled on his tail and ears and he tried to slink away only for Ana to chide him, “Come now Gabriel, take a seat, he won’t bite you.” She winked at that and walked down the slim hall to the door where he heard voices. 

Ana’s, and another, deeper, rough like asphalt. 

Gabriel frowned but took a seat, trying to ball himself on the wooden chair which only made his big body look ridiculous. 

Eventually Ana came back into the room followed by a man just as tall as he was. He had bright blond hair that was white at the temples; a strong jaw and fierce blue eyes. His face was bisected by two scars, and despite how rough he initially looked, when he smiled—

It was like the clouds parting from the sun. 

“Hello, I’m Jack Morrison and you must be Gabriel?” The question was polite, his hand was out as if to shake Gabriel’s own. 

Ana had said be prepared to meet a ‘grumpy old man’, but what he saw was far from a grumpy old anything. Aside from the dark bags under his eyes and the crows feet and laugh lines—

He looked young, well aged like Ana. All of them in the same age bracket; maybe Jack just going prematurely white from the stresses in his life. 

Jack smelled a little bitter; must be the alcohol she had mentioned. But it was so faint that it was clear he either hadn’t been drinking recently or he took a shower to cover it up. 

The molly didn’t take his hand, or uncurl, or do anything but stare. 

Gabriel didn’t know how to take the way his heart flipped in his chest nor how good Jack smelled. His overall scent was strong; carrying over the spread of food in front of him. Bright like sunshine and fresh tilled earth.

He was so overwhelmed so quickly he didn’t even know how to react. 

Ana cleared her throat as Gabriel kept staring, waving her hand at Jack, “He can be shy sometimes.” Which was a lie, Gabriel expressed everything in explicit detail.

If he hated something, you definitely knew about it. 

Rarely had she seen him like something or express genuine joy. The closest was when she knitted him his nesting blankets. To which Gabriel cocooned himself and purred so loudly she thought the couch would vibrate through the floor.

That had felt like a win, back then when Gabriel was so shelled up he was akin to a hermit crab. 

But now, this reaction, Ana felt a smile teasing her lips which she quickly hid with a cough. 

“That’s okay.” Jack recovered, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants and taking a seat at the table. 

Gabriel’s eyes followed Jack’s movements, like a predator would watch prey. Nose twitching as he smelled the burst of anxiety color the air, the other man suddenly nervous, cutting into his fresh bright scent. His ears were pitched forward, as if his entire body had to be trained and attentive on the blond. 

“Does he—“ 

“He does.” Ana cut off the question before it could be asked, piecing food out on her plate and leaning across the table to add food to Gabriel’s plate. “He has an affinity for spicy foods. His favorite treat is chocolate with Chile powder. Anything spicy and sweet will work.” 

Jack looked confused, his attention moved from Gabriel to Ana, “But he hasn’t—“

Ana just grinned, she’d known Gabriel long enough now to see he was interested. She’d brought a few war friends over, and the molly had never reacted favorably to any of them. Not in this way, where his entire body was pivoted towards them, nor the way his eyes shone as if ready for Jack to move suddenly. 

It was adorable, to her. But to an outside eye like Jack’s, well, he looked comically lost. 

“He has.” She said, gesturing to try and gain Gabriel’s attention. 

Which only resulted in a huff, a flick of his ear in her direction once before his entire attention was back on Jack. 

Jack averted his eyes to the food, feeling so exposed under the cat’s stare. He hadn’t been around an animal so intense before and he had never really owned pets. Just farm animals, not that he hadn’t interacted with any before. 

“He doesn’t have a sleep schedule, which will probably work well with yours or lack there of.” She said in good humor, “He’ll also step on any boundary you try and make, so good luck with that.” 

“I listen.” Gabriel finally spoke, turning from Jack but it was with great reluctance. If only because he was hungry, and he couldn’t study the human anymore from this distance. He hadn’t had this feeling in a long time; the want to touch and rub up on someone else. To scent mark and nuzzle; it was a long buried need and instinct that it was almost foreign when he suddenly felt the needs. 

He wasn’t near a heat(at least not so extremely close enough it would change how he behaved right now) so it was just Jack making him feel this way, all on his own. Which was both fascinating and terrifying all at once. 

“Sometimes.” Ana said playfully, chewing her food quietly and watching the two with her intelligent eye. 

Jack had finally started on his meal, and next to him Gabriel started to eat. Quicker than the two of them, with less grace and more intent. Each mouthful gave him a flash of sharp deadly teeth, and he could see the long black claws on the fingers that held the fork. 

“Don’t people normally on indoor pets, uh,” He was bad at this, and everything felt as though he was betraying some type of trust. He could never completely get used to the disconnect between human and humanoids. “You know?” 

After all, despite some of Gabriel’s feline features, he still looked human. Spoke like a human, had the same intelligence in his eyes and the ability to learn. 

Unlike the primitive animals on the farm; humanoid pets were head and shoulders above that. 

Maybe it was part of the reason he never personally owned a pet. He didn’t know how to make a barrier or draw the line in the sand. Like Ana clearly could; could see from the spot at the table which places in the house were the cat’s and which were hers. 

It was just a little surreal to think about it from an outside view. But it was just how society was. Pets were kept for pleasure or comfort, basically used and cared for in tandem. 

Maybe it was just Jack’s soft heart but he didn’t know how to treat a ‘pet’ as anything other than human. Which was why Gabriel’s clearly animal reaction to him just threw him for a loop. 

Gabriel wasn’t human, and if he was going to live in his house, he needed to understand that. He’d need to be the caretaker for the cat, and not the other way around. He was a goal, a distraction, like caring for a goldfish only much bigger and more temperamental. 

It was a mission, that Ana thought he was capable of carrying out. It was a test. 

Ana was also giving him these subtle directions, in how she currently cared for Gabriel and how to treat him. Not like a child but also not like a beast; something in between. 

“Jack, Gabriel is a thirty something year old adult molly.” She said plainly, “You don’t need to pull your words, he understands what he is and has been to a vet more than once.” She continued, “Normally yes, indoor pets have their claws and teeth shaved down. Especially if interacting with small children. Gabriel however, has not ever had that procedure.” Obvious by the state of his teeth and more so the thickness and healthy color of his nails. “If it is something you’d like to have done—“

“No, no.” Jack said quickly, somehow thinking it would be offensive to just try and mold Gabriel to how he should be, or how society expected him to be. 

During this conversation, Gabriel hadn’t even flinched. Finished his food and leaned back in his chair. His attention shifted back to Jack, staring again, and whether he comprehended everything being said or not, well, it definitely didn’t show on his handsome, hard features. 

“He’s not going to lick his hands and clean himself after he eats either.” This was added as a joke but had Jack go red in the face sputtering. 

“I wasn’t thinking he would!”

“Stop being so tense Jackie.” She cooed before laughing, just a hearty chuckle before she waved it away. “He showers like we do. Uses the bathroom, all the usual things you expect from a person. He just has certain habits, and characteristics unique to his species.” 

Jack had only finished half his plate, his blue eyes flicking to Gabriel every now and then and finding the black cat looking at him with the same intense curiosity as before. 

“He’s an indoor cat, I don’t suggest taking him outside much.” She said, getting back into the meat of the conversation. 

“You’re acting like it’s all decided. He hasn’t even said a word to me, how do you know he even wants to move?” 

Ana shrugged then looked to Gabriel, “Do you want to move in with Jack?” 

Finally it was Gabriel’s turn to huff and look away, his tail flicking back and forth, hitting the chair legs with a meaty ‘thump’ every now and then. 

“Use your words.” Ana chided with mirth, watching the molly struggle to say he wanted something out of the norm. This was a good sign, or she perceived it as a good sign. 

“Yes.” Gabriel said, his chin up, as if it was the hardest thing he had ever needed to say in his life. 

Ana could only smile, “Good.” She said, before turning back to Jack. “He doesn’t own a lot of things. I can pack it all quickly enough and you can leave with him after you finish eating. I can also give you his heat calendar, he’s still pretty regular and his next one is coming in a couple weeks.” She continued before Jack could combust from embarrassment, “It lasts a few days and he’s going to be in the worst mood you’ve ever seen. Normally I just give him my room, with some food and water and all his blankets, a heating pad. He’ll come off it quick enough and go back to normal.” 

She got herself up from her chair and walked behind Gabriel briefly. She gently ran her fingers through his curls and for once he allowed it longer than usual. “I’ve been trimming his hair in this style lately, he’s liked it best. His hair grows quickly, so work on your shearing skills or take him to an animal barber.” 

Her voice grew more serious as she added, “I want regular check ins Morrison, and if he’s unhappy you bring him back to me, got it?” 

The grit to her voice caused Gabriel to actually bump up into her hand. His ears pinned back and his body suddenly liquid and sensuous. He knew Ana cared for him, and he had started to care about Ana—

But to hear it first hand, the flare of protectiveness in her voice, it made him happy. It also soothed him to know what she said earlier, she had meant it. If it didn’t work out, she’d take him back and he would still have a home to go back to. It gave him some peace of mind, even if he was extremely curious about Jack and wanted to explore the place he lived. 

“Yes ma’am.” Jack said quickly and seriously; he responded best to direct orders. 

Ana lost her edges in a blink, “Good. It’ll just take me a couple minutes to pack up. Sit tight.”


	3. New Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positivity and defending me/this story. 
> 
> I expanded a little more and said my piece further on Tumblr. 
> 
> But overall I’m very exhausted by this and emotionally drained. I don’t know what else to say about it.

It didn’t take long to pack up and go. Jack’s apartment in the nearby complex, barely two streets down. 

Gabriel was used to seeing the outside through apartment windows and the brief stints from here to there when he’d been moved from home to home before. But it had been well over a year since he’d been back in the urban jungle which Ana lived. 

The sights, the sounds, the smells—

It was all overwhelming. He’d put up the hood of his sweatshirt over the beanie he wore. His shoulders had been bunched up and his tail kept thrashing back and forth. 

Jack had tried to make some small talk but Gabriel had been too overloaded to do much more than nod or grunt. 

At least, the sensory overload had overwritten his anxiety from before. He was leaving Ana’s for unknown territory; but with each determined step to go somewhere that wasn’t outside, it had been easier to coax him to the new place. 

Nothing fancy about the building, or the lobby. The paint on the doors were peeling and the hallways were cracked in places. The carpet in the hallways was stained and worn down. The entire building needed a face lift; somehow a downgrade from Ana’s even though hers wasn’t all that luxurious either. 

They hadn’t passed many other neighbors on the way in or the way up to the fourth floor. Nothing noteworthy happening at all as Jack slid the antique key into the lock on the door and inside they went. 

The apartment was small, smaller than Ana’s. Dirtier too, though it looked like Jack had tried to clean up. Empty glass bottles overflowed in a bag next to the trash(which was also full). Dirty dishes in the sink, but a lot of clutter had been moved from one place to another, wedged together in some semblance of cleanliness. 

The main parts of the house were wiped and dusted, but the taller shelves and nooks and crannies of the place hadn’t seen any love in who knew how long. 

There wasn’t any photos on the walls like Ana’s home. The only lights were the fixtures permanent to the building. No special lampshades or even curtains. Just naked white blinds and dirty glass. 

The place had furniture; some looked antique and others like they’d been taken from a flea market. Distantly he remembered Jack’s family was dead and his farm sold; he assumed some things had come from the farm, some of the items definitely smelled like open fields and wet dirt. 

The floor plan was simple, the kitchen spilling off into the living room and the small entry hallway a wedge between that. A hallway beyond probably led to the bathroom and bedroom. 

Overall, it didn’t look like a person lived in it. More like a visitor, if anything. Even Jack’s smell, which he assumed would have been thicker in his own home was just weighed down by the smell of booze and old food. 

The place needed to be aired out; his sensitive nose wasn’t going to be able to take this. 

“Uh,” Jack cleared his throat, “Sorry it’s not all that clean. I didn’t expect to bring you home so soon.” 

“It smells.” Gabriel said a little rudely, maybe a little on purpose as he worked through everything he was feeling. 

That strange magnetism to Jack was still there, even in the cluttered foul smelling space. Coupled with the realization that this was his home now and he should get used to it. Even if Ana said he could go back, something about Jack made him want to stay(for now). 

“I’ll work on that.” Jack said, not offended or at least not showing any of it openly. He was still holding Gabriel’s bags, “Why don’t you find a place for yourself?” 

The molly lowered the hood of his sweatshirt, his expressive ears still hidden under the warm knit of his beanie. He looked from here to there, as if contemplating. “Anywhere?” He asked, dark eyes flicked over to Jack, a hint of mischief in their depths(which should have been his first warning).

The blond’s brows furrowed for a moment, thinking the simple question over and not understanding that this was a moment where Ana’s words should ring through his head: that Gabriel would step on any boundaries he could. Well, Jack didn’t think quick enough to make rules or boundaries and was still a little weighed down by everything currently happening. So, stupidly, he responded with an easy, “Yeah, anywhere.” 

Gabriel then walked forward, around the living room briefly. Touching the couch and the ratty armchair before he swept down the hallway and towards the master bedroom beyond.

Jack, curious and helpless, just trailed after the big cat, having a sinking feeling in his stomach when the molly opened the door to his bedroom and walked himself right in. 

Jack’s room was much more lived in. A messy bed, the comforter, sheets and pillows a triad of blue, steel grey and white. Dirty clothes were tossed in a pile on a nearby wooden chair that didn’t really belong in the bedroom at all. Some old furniture was in here as well, made of real wood and stained in places. Just a chest of drawers and a night table. There was a painting on the wall of a cornfield at sunset with a signature of J. Morrison, and here there were finally some old family photos scattered across the furniture tops and some nailed to the walls. The single window was covered by a threadbare blue curtain, and on the night stand was a lamp with a glass lampshade that looked as old as the furniture. 

Here the room didn’t smell sickly sweet like alcohol and old food. In this space the entire room just smelled like Jack, a hint of tobacco and something musky and masculine. 

It was a good smell, and Gabriel circled the room, touched his clawed fingertips to the mattress and back up again as he made it rounds. Scenting and marking the space in tandem with the oils from his hands. 

Jack stood in the entryway to his bedroom, watching the black cat do whatever he was doing. That intensity that he seemed to do everything with was back, and the blond felt like he was intruding on something. 

“I want this space.” Gabriel said boldly, a hint of steel to his voice as if expecting Jack to say ‘no’. After all, this was Jack’s most intimate territory and he was trying to exert a claim. As if to prove it, he sat himself down on the bed and tested on the firmness and fluff of the mattress. He finally tossed off his beanie, kicked off his shoes, and started to act like he owned the place. 

Part of him expected to be kicked out, scruffed, and told the ‘rules’. 

As much of a pushover that Jack seemed to be. Still a far cry from the military veteran and the grumpy old drunk Ana had told him about; he expected deep down for this to be some type of final straw.

He wanted to see who Jack was, what kind of owner he was dealing with—

And beyond the practicality of his bold claims; he also was just feeling downright selfish. He wanted to roll in this new scent he found heavenly, without exposing himself so plainly by openly rubbing up on Jack(he still was standoffish enough to not do that, nor did he want to debase himself like an eager kitten). 

Jack watched as Gabriel got himself comfortable. The cat almost looked smug(definitely did) as he laid himself out and nuzzled into the pillows and burrowed into the comforter with his big body. It felt like an out of body experience to see another man(a gorgeous man) roll himself in his bedding with such innocent intention that he felt like a creep--

Besides, not a man, a cat, an animal. 

Jack was definitely going to have a hard time with this, and deep down he knew he should have some sort of boundary(if only for his sake). But seeing the big feline look so comfortable pulled on his heart and he didn’t have the strength to tell him ‘no’. He wanted Gabriel to enjoy it here, he wanted Gabriel to like it enough to stay. 

This entire ordeal only pushed to the forefront how incredibly lonely he had been feeling and having another living breathing humanoid in his house was starting to ease that depressive ache that he had been overall trying to ignore for years. 

Ana had been right, he definitely needed someone and he desperately wanted that someone to be Gabriel. 

Maybe it was just him imprinting on the first positive contact he’d had since his tense outings with old military buddies and the occasional cup of coffee with Ana and her daughter. But, whatever it was, it made him feel wanted, and needed--

Knowing that Gabriel was reliant on him and was seeking any comfort he could provide in turn. This definitely gave him a new purpose, and if the cat was expecting a negative response; well, Jack definitely wasn’t going to give that to him. 

“Okay.” Jack said, lowering the heavy bags to the floor by the door. “This can be your space.” 

Gabriel’s head popped out of the blankets and pillows he had been buried under like a mole. Comically his hair was a curly mess on his head and his ears were immediately pivoted at the veteran in the doorway. His nose scrunched and his brows furrowed, clearly not expecting such a submissive response. Expecting a trick maybe, watching Jack a long moment but the blond didn’t say anything else. 

Jack instead crossed the room, rummaged around in the nearby dresser for a change of clothes and briefly went into the closet to retrieve a spare pillow and blanket. All of that was bundled under an arm and he offered Gabriel a genuine(if albeit tired) smile as he started to leave, “Goodnight Gabriel.” 

Before Jack left the molly offered a quick, “Goodnight Jack.” Just as the door closed. He heard the footsteps hesitant just beyond the door, and he was hyper focused on the noise until the human retreated entirely down the hall. To the bathroom, by the sounds of it, since he heard the hiss of water starting to run. 

Just like that he was moved in, and had claimed a space. No resistance, no catches. 

Curious still, and without the heavy eye of his new owner, Gabriel slunk out from beneath the blankets and sheets. He tossed off the bulky weight of his sweatshirt to leave him in a tight undershirt. He walked over to his bags and started to unpack. First his knitted blankets were laid out over Jack’s comforter to make an even bigger pile of fabric fluff on the bed. He arranged it along with the pillows to form a decent shape, somewhat like a nest but without the hard edges he’d prefer once his heat hit. 

That done, he worked on the drawers, moving Jack’s clothing down to the bottom and adding his clothing to the(now empty) drawers on top. Not a lot of variety in his clothing; he wasn’t expected to really go anywhere and it wasn’t like the house did a lot of wear and tear on fabrics. 

He had two other knit beanies, a couple t-shirts, another hoodie, underwear, socks, and another pair of heavy duty pants. All of his clothing was black. None of his pants or underwear had any holes cut or stitched for his tail; he preferred to just wear the fabric low enough for his tail to pop over the top. He didn’t like the way the fabric felt constricted around it otherwise(it was very sensitive, especially at the base). 

Chores done, he walked over to the single window and drew back the curtains and the blinds. Took a little bit of effort but he got the old latch pulled back and yanked the dirty pane open. He was greeted with a rush of cold night air; smelling bitter with pollution and bright with windchill. 

Too much light pollution to see the moon or stars, not that Gabriel had ever really seen them. He’d always been a city cat, the smells, sights, and sounds were something that just reminded him of ‘home’ on a base level. 

The city at night was much more manageable than the city during the day. 

Below he could see the cars rushing by on black streets, the overcast of the streetlamps and stop lights painting the ground in multiple colors, breaking up the monotony of monochrome. Humans were walking on the street below; their voices carrying, some chatter, some yelling, a distant blare of a car alarm. 

Gabriel’s attention was drawn from the cityscape to the balcony to his left. It was made of sturdy steel and wire mesh. There were stairs going both above and below, it looked like a metal door with a latch separated the stairwell from the floor of the balcony. It was close; that had to be off the living room? 

He could probably jump from this bedroom window to the rail of the balcony but he didn’t want to exert the effort. Not to mention dropping four stories if he didn’t make it would definitely hurt(if not break some bones altogether). He made a mental note of it, wanting to check it out as soon as possible--

But, he’d taken over Jack’s room, and he had enough excitement for one day. Maybe after a nap he’d find out what he could see from the balcony and if it would be an interesting place to roost in the future. 

With that plan in mind he found his way back to bed. He shucked off his shirt and pants before he burrowed back into the soft nest he’d created. He inhaled deeply; letting the scent of sunshine, earth and tobacco drain the last remnants of tension from his muscles. Distantly he could still hear the sound of the city, and beyond that the sound of the shower still on in the bathroom. 

It was comfortable, peaceful; it didn’t take long for him to drift to sleep.


	4. Teacher & Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to go over the drama anymore; I was going to, but it's getting too exhausting. If you guys' want insight, look over the comments, since it's still going and still out of hand. I'm done with it. 
> 
> THAT BEING SAID. 
> 
> This chapter sort of went in a different direction than I planned, but I like it. Works towards the goals I'm trying to set in place.
> 
> Also, another way to view things; is that think of Gabriel/and other pets, as mythical creatures? If it's easier for you. They are not HUMAN. So, like a mermaid, or a centaur, or a Satyr. They have animal traits, personalities, etc and they may look or physically resemble humans in some way, but they are not human. 
> 
> Animal humanoids will function more on a instinctive level. They have rut/heats. They have courtship rituals. They are much more feral and in tune with nature. Etc. Whereas humans are more logical, overall more fragile, and work with a different set of norms and rules. 
> 
> I'll be going in more detail regarding everything as the story progresses to build the world and how they all interact together. Which will also lead to how a hybrid is different from both of them and will adhere to a different set of norms and standards. Etc. 
> 
> Anyway. Please tell me what you guys think. The reviews and all the positivity is making this easy to continue and write.

It was still dark outside when Gabriel woke from his nap.

 

As he groggily returned to the waking world he was lulled into wakefulness by the rich scent in his nose and the soft blankets cocooned around him. The soft fabric and knitted cotton of his blankets felt like heaven on his naked skin and he couldn’t help the deep throated purr he emitted to the empty, quiet room because of it.

 

His gaze moved from the still open window to the still closed door of his procured bedroom. His nose twitched with the wafting scent from outside, the chill in the air and the lack of fresh scent from Jack.

 

It seemed the human had respected his territory, but then again, maybe Jack was just still sleeping? Not that he expected the blond to barge in for any reason, but this was his apartment, and if he wanted to exude some control or a claim--

 

Well, Gabriel wouldn’t blame him.

 

Curious to the stillness of the house and to interact with Jack, he got himself out of bed. Wrapped in one knitted blanket that acted as a buffer to the coldness of the house itself. Slowly he pried open the door and stepped into the hallway.

 

It was then he noticed the kitchen light was on, flooding yellowed light into the living room just beyond it. He could smell coffee; bitter to his nose, freshly brewing, could also hear the steady drip of it and the bubbling that resulted.

 

Cautiously still he proceeded down the hallway and could now see Jack’s back to him where the blond was sitting on the couch. He was dressed in pajamas, his hair a mess from his earlier shower. He was hunched over a newspaper, reading glasses on and a cigarette was burning in the ashtray on the coffee table.

 

This close he could smell Jack’s sunshine scent, the soap and shampoo he used earlier, as well as the low burn of tobacco.

 

Jack started when Gabriel’s shadow swept into the room, recovering after just a moment, setting the newspaper on the table. “Did I wake you?”

 

“No.” He said easily, sinking himself down on the armchair opposite the small sofa(more a loveseat than anything). Bundled up in his big blanket he felt safe and protected, his dark eyes studying Jack in the poor lighting, “You always get up this early?” The sun wasn’t even out; but Gabriel didn’t see a clock anywhere, couldn’t tell what time it was.

 

Didn’t matter though did it? Ana said Jack didn’t work, and it wasn’t like Gabriel had any appointments or plans.

 

“Sometimes.” He said with a shrug and got himself up. He set his glasses on the counter and walked to retrieve two mugs from the cabinet above the stove, “Want some coffee?”

 

Gabriel contemplated it, tail lashing in thought, his reflective brown eyes watching Jack intently as he moved from here to there. “Sure.” He said after a moment before adding, “You didn’t sleep, did you?”

 

Jack hummed a moment, pouring the mugs, “Is it that obvious?” He asked a moment later, “Cream or sugar?”

 

“Cream.” Gabriel said, “A lot of it.”

 

“Ana told you some about me, didn’t she? She’s a gossip, she must have.” He said in good humor as he returned back into the living room. He scooted a mug over to Gabriel and set his own on the ratty newspaper. He sank back down into the old couch and watched the cat across from him.

 

It was a little surreal how good this felt already, how easy.

 

Jack was good at taking orders, direction, at leading a unit. He was good at taking care of people and had a well of empathy that wasn’t just tied in his medical background nor the depth of his familial bonds or his work on the farm. He was already determined to be better, to do better, if only so he could be a better provider for the molly who now resided in his home. To make Gabriel proud of him, as well as Ana.

 

He’d just met the cat, but this felt like exactly what he had needed, what he had been missing.

 

Someone to look after, to come home to.

 

Jack had no real way to express all that, so just sipped at his coffee and grunted, “Good?” When Gabriel took a mirrored sip.

 

“Yeah.” He said, drinking down the warm liquid, the bitterness washed away by the velvet of the cream. “She told me some. Enough, probably.”

 

“Not curious over anything?”

 

“No.” Gabriel lied easily, not wanting to express how much Jack’s scent affected him. Beyond that, he wanted to know more about the human but didn’t know how to ask without seeming interested or needy.

 

It’d taken a few months before he even spoke to Ana, before he even bothered to be in the same room(always slinking off to another place if she lingered too long).

 

But with Jack, he was already sharing a drink and sitting across from him. Already talking and opening up a little. It was big strides in a short amount of time and deep down he just didn’t know what to do with it.

 

It felt oddly familiar, similar to the infatuation he had before. To his teenage owner, when he had been young and stupid.

 

But, he wouldn’t make the same mistakes this time. He owed that to himself. He’d grown too much and had finally repaired his beat up heart enough to just let it all go to hell again.

 

Even if he liked it here, even if he liked Jack, he wouldn’t make the same mistake of falling for a shallow human who would throw him away the moment another human walked in the door.

 

Jack’s expression fell a little and Gabriel cursed himself for feeling bad about it, “Well, I’m real curious about you.”

 

“I am real interesting, and handsome.” Gabriel preened with a toothy grin. His near empty coffee mug was warming his hands.

 

The blond was caught off guard by Gabriel’s easy gloating that he snorted an ugly laugh. “Yeah, you are.” He said with no real hint of teasing; just stating a fact which only made Gabriel beam all the more. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked once the mood tempered, watching the cat with an open expression.

 

“Didn’t Ana go over anything about me?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible, but knew she had. She was a thorough woman and wouldn’t have just handed him over to Jack unless she had made sure of things first. He appreciated that about her, and the move had been so sudden that he also missed her(just a tiny, tiny bit).

 

“She did.” Jack nodded over to the kitchen counter where a big stack of papers sat sandwiched between manila folders. “Verbally, and gave me a briefing on your paperwork. We met at a coffee shop a week or so before now to go over things. She made the suggestion, and then we talked about if you and I would be compatible. She didn’t just hand you over blind.” He assured seriously.

 

It eased the ache that started in his chest. He tipped his head up, pleased by all the research, at how important he had been to Ana(even if neither said it out loud, and the fact they bickered more than they sat silent together). It did mean however that Jack knew everything. Everything penned down on paper; about his previous owners, the shelter, the foster owners and the breeders. Maybe he’d know about his fling with a human, but he never admitted it to anyone and he doubted the teen at the time had said anything either.

 

The laws weren’t against human and animal couplings; but it wasn’t common. Children from the couplings even less common(though Gabriel didn’t know much more than rumors regarding hybrids and even less about rights and laws governing hybrids). Also marriage wasn’t legal; the relationships viewed more like affairs and in most circles, not taken seriously.

 

Of course, these were things he knew now and not then or else he’d have saved his heart the trouble.

 

“I didn’t think she would.” Gabriel said carefully, watching Jack still, his tail idly swishing back and forth. “What do you want to know?”

 

“It might be too personal.” He admitted after a moment, color blooming on his white face and exposing the sun bleached freckles. Gabriel could smell his anxiety which only worked to make him tense. “If it is, you don’t need to answer. I’ve never,” He didn’t know how to phrase it and fussed in his seat a moment before he just huffed out the words, “I haven’t really sat down with any pets before. Nor have I had any in my house, at any point in my life. You’re the first, and this whole thing is new to me.”

 

Gabriel didn’t feel any which way regarding Jack’s confession. Ana had already told him the details of Jack’s history, and he already knew that. He didn’t feel any sort of empathy, and actually it only highlighted how touch and go this entire thing would be.

 

Jack didn’t know anything about taking care of him, nor did he know anything more about a pet than what was in the file. It meant Gabriel would probably suffer for it more than Jack would and it only worked to flatten his mood.

 

He was too old to hold someone’s hand, even if Jack looked so earnest about it(adorable, if he would allow himself the thought).

 

The molly wasn’t sure he was ready for direct questions. He wanted to keep his shell on for a while longer. Well, even if Jack asked, it didn’t mean he had to really tell him anything. He eased back into the chair, getting a little more comfortable. The blanket he was wrapped in fell a little, exposing the hard line of his collarbone and the strong sweep of his shoulders. “Just ask.” He said finally.

 

“What’s it like being a cat?” He blurted out.

 

Whatever question he thought Jack was going to ask, that hadn’t been it. It took him a moment to even process it, his brows furrowed and his ears forward. “What?”

 

“I mean,” The blond faltered, “I heard things about heightened senses. Eyesight, smell. Maybe seeing in the dark? Mostly that,” He felt awkward but tried to keep going, “That you’re like a feral cat but bigger and you can talk. If that, if that makes sense?” He trailed, his voice getting smaller and smaller until it was snuffed out completely.

 

Gabriel stared at Jack a long moment after he had stopped talking. Mulling the questions over and trying to shrug off the general irritated feeling he got. The questions were innocent; Jack didn’t know anything about him and likewise Gabriel didn’t know much about humans(if he were honest).

 

“You don’t need to ans--”

 

“I guess it’s sort of like that.” He said, cutting Jack off to make things easier and not interested in his blurted apologies. “I can see in the dark, shapes and movement, reflections. It’s not like seeing in the day but our eyes are better than humans. Sense of smell, touch, sound, all of it is better than a humans’.” He said, but that should have been obvious. “Heard we’re stronger too, but I haven’t fought a human. Teeth are sharper, we have claws.” His brow pinched, “Probably a lot of what you know about feral cats can apply here. Aside from looking generally human, my anatomy is that of a cat. Or so, the vet told me.” Once upon a time, when he was first marked ready for adoption. The general health program was given to all young kittens; how bodies were different, how to behave and act around humans, how fragile humans were.

 

“You’ve fought other cats before?” Jack asked before he could stop himself; knowing the facial scars Gabriel had and his halved ear was from an incident as a kitten. He couldn’t see much other skin since Gabriel was so thoroughly cocooned aside from his head and shoulders.

 

“Toms.” He offered a shrug, as if it wasn’t a big deal. But the flood of fear washed over him at the memories. Of course, he was never drugged or tied down. Breeding programs didn’t work like that(couldn’t work like that, animal humanoids had rights and the ability to refuse anything non-life-threatening). He was merely put in a room with a tom and the two would either copulate or they wouldn’t. Whenever the other cat tried, to grapple or pin or touch--Gabriel had lashed out. He fought off a lot of toms, and always at the sign of trouble, the door would open and the tom would be taken out to be replaced with another. At least, until the breeders got the hint that it was useless.

 

“Right.” Jack nodded, having read over the files of course, knowing the subject of breeding was sensitive(Ana had told him so). “You’re a molly which means--”

 

Gabriel hissed; unable to help it, baring his teeth and getting Jack to shut up immediately. “I’m not here to be your health coach. If you looked over the damn files you’d know what the fuck it means. Do we need to go step by step?”

 

Jack also remembered(a little too late) that Gabriel was very sensitive about his gender. He swallowed thickly at the sight of the fangs and the tension in the cat’s body. Knowing that if the molly wanted, he could launch himself right over the coffee table and effectively disembowel him should he so desire. “I’m sorry.” He said seriously, “I did go over the files. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

 

He relaxed back down with a grumpy, “Whatever.”

 

But, Gabriel hadn’t left, so Jack took that as a small win. “I was mostly curious what it’s like because in the military there had always been talk about recruiting humanoids. They said that with their enhanced senses they could really change the tide of battle.”

 

“We’re not soldiers, we don’t even get jobs.”

 

“That’s not true.” Jack insisted after a moment, “Well, I actually don’t know if they ever went through with recruiting. But, humanoids can have jobs, can live alone. There’s been a lot of changes.”

 

Gabriel didn’t know a lot about the outside world. It was his turn to be curious, to analyze what the blond was saying. “Oh yeah, how?” He challenged at if Jack was trying to joke with him.

 

“I don’t know the details.” Why would he? He didn’t know any animals personally(well, aside from Gabriel now) and he’d never owned or fostered any before. “But, something to do with passing some tests, getting permits. I know humanoids can work in certain facilities and are able to apply for housing in certain districts. I think they need to be a certain age before applying, but again, I don’t know all the details.”

 

“So I can go do these things?”

 

Jack looked taken aback a moment before he recovered, “Well, yeah, you could. If you wanted to.” From how suddenly he met Gabriel to how quickly he could just run out of his life; well, as much as it suddenly hurt to think about, it would be a positive step forward for the molly. If that was what he really wanted.

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as if expecting a trick. He’d only ever been cared for. The thought of independence being achievable was so new and scary that he didn’t really know how to react to the reality of it. He didn’t have any humanoid friends; nor did he even know any in passing. He’d always been a one cat type of creature; too territorial to play nice with anyone else once he settled in. “I can’t read or write a lot of words, I don’t know math.” He said it with such brutal honesty it was nearly a growl; as if upset he had to admit any type of vulnerability.

 

“We can work on that.” He said easily, not missing a beat.

 

Wary as he was about it all, he was intrigued. “Why?” He asked, ears back.

 

“If it’s something you want, I want to be able to help provide it for you. I want you to enjoy your time here, because I’m already enjoying having you here.” Jack said, “If later, you want to leave, that’d be fine too. But, I’d really like you to consider staying.”

 

“You don’t even know me.” Clearly, neither of them knew each other just yet aside from face value and some verbal gossip.

 

“Nope. You don’t know me either.” Jack winked, and it was the first time Gabriel had seen him be playful. “But, that can change. Especially since it’ll take a while for you to learn everything anyway. We got time.”

 

“I’m a fast learner.” Gabriel groused back, but was already starting to melt under Jack’s easy charm.

 

“I’m sure you are.” He said with no hint of mocking to his tone, completely sincere. Jack got himself up a moment later, empty mug in hand and walked himself to Gabriel. He extended a hand out, “Want a refill?”

 

Gabriel let Jack take the mug from him, “Sure.”

 

The blond walked into the kitchen, his back to the cat as he went about refilling the mugs and adding the cream. The pot empty, he put another on before he started back to the living room. “Here.” He said when he gave Gabriel the fresh mug before taking his seat again across from him.

 

He watched Jack a moment, just letting the coffee sit between his hands again, the steam and smell of it tickling his sensitive nose. “What do you want?”

 

Jack looked confused; his face(Gabriel was coming to find) was extremely expressive. Almost as open as the blue of his eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

“For teaching me all this, for letting me apply for things.”

 

“I’m not letting you do anything, you can do whatever you want on your own, you’re your own person--”

 

“I’m not a person.” Gabriel cut in rudely, tapping his claws on the ceramic of the mug, his ears back.

 

“Right.” Jack said, clearing his throat. He was definitely going to struggle with that barrier. As much as he knew on a base level Gabriel wasn’t human(his obvious feline traits staring him right in the face) it was still hard to drive that stake home when he was having a real conversation with someone. “I just mean, I want to help you achieve whatever goals you want. You’re already helping me, just by being here, by living with me. You don’t need to do anything else. I don’t expect anything else.”

 

Despite the sincerity in Jack’s tone, it was still a hard pill to swallow.

 

Hadn’t he heard all that before?

 

_' _You’re more than a pet to me. I love you and I just want you to stay.'_ _

 

“Okay.” He said even though he felt wary about it. Not trusting Jack just yet, though letting himself hope a little, that this would all work out, that Jack would really mean everything he had just said. “When can we start?”

 

“Whenever you want.” Jack said.

 

Gabriel took notice of the bags under Jack’s eyes and the slump of his shoulders. How the nicotine and coffee was probably the only thing keeping him awake. Insomnia; Ana had said, which meant Jack didn’t sleep well, or not at all. As selfish as he normally was, he felt he owed it to Jack to say, “After you get some rest.”

 

“I don’t need it.” He insisted and finally Gabriel heard the steel to his voice; not entirely directed at him, maybe directed at himself?

 

“Tough.” Gabriel snorted, “It’s my condition. You sleep, then we’ll work. Deal?”

 

Jack looked like he was about to argue before he just nodded, offering a sheepish smile as if realizing how childish he was about to be. “Deal.”


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of went in a different direction than planned. But, I like it overall. Working on the next one already; things are going to slowly start moving along. Please tell me what you think! Thank you all again for sending all the positive vibes. It definitely helps me out.

It took some time; but eventually Jack fell asleep. 

The two of them had talked about nothing in particular when the blond had finally settled on the couch with his blanket and pillow he had taken from the bedroom earlier. Gabriel watched when Jack’s body finally relaxed and his breathing had evened out--

Then, surprising him completely, were the deep hazy snores that the blond emitted after just a few minutes into his deep sleep. 

It was endearing in a way. How sleep softened the rough edges of his face, the loud sound not irritating even though Gabriel thought it should be. After a few moments of watching and listening the big cat finally stood up from his chair and started to explore the room. 

Without Jack’s eyes on him, he felt more at ease to touch and sniff and look at anything he so pleased. He left his blanket on the chair as he walked around the space, the living room mostly sparse and uninteresting. He touched everything he could, scent marking it to ease his own nerves; the house slowly starting to smell like him(even if Jack wouldn’t be able to smell the oils he was depositing on every item, he could smell it, and any other humanoids that might come in would smell it). 

He paced around the space before he came to the sliding door at the opposite side of the room. The balcony was still a curiosity but he felt like it wasn’t the time. He thought if he opened the door Jack might wake up and he did want the man to get a few hours of sleep, at least. So, he shelved his curiosity for another day. 

Instead he found himself in the kitchen, opening each drawer and cabinet. Inside he found utensils, and the foodstuffs were all canned. There wasn’t a rack of spices, and no dried herbs like at Ana’s house(or like other houses he had been in). He made a face at that; he hadn’t had canned food in a long time. The foster owners he had, including Ana, had prepared fresh meals. He hadn’t had canned food since his stay at the pet store, and with his first abusive owner. 

He moved on to check the fridge, and he was just as disappointed. Inside was next to nothing; just some bottled drinks, a few condiments. Nothing fresh, no meats or fruits or vegetables. He frowned to himself; he was starting to get hungry, but what was he going to eat? 

Even if he was primarily a carnivore, vegetables and fruits would suffice. But, he didn’t even have that option. 

Gabriel left the kitchen a moment later, passing by the files on the counter but there was nothing in them that he didn’t already know, right? It wasn’t like he could read them either, so he left the paperwork and kept going down the hallway. 

He figured he could kill some time showering, and he needed one anyway. Despite the common misconception, not all cats hate water. Gabriel actually loved baths. Especially when he could spend hours in one, just soaking. 

But, a general search of the bathroom came up blank on anything he was used to in the bath. No salts, no special soaps, nothing to give him the nice aromas or the comfortable velvet he was used to feeling when he soaked. 

He growled to himself; why did Jack deny himself simple comforts? Didn’t he like baths? Fresh food? 

Gabriel huffed and shucked off his underwear; the bathroom door slightly ajar(so he could hear if Jack woke up). He decided on a shower, since a bath wouldn’t be as soothing as it usually was. He checked the spray, waited for it to get hot enough before he stepped inside. 

The warm water washed over his naked skin and flattened the curls atop his head. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back; enjoying the smell of steam and the heat of it all. Moaning soft as the tension eased out of his muscles. 

After a short soak under the spray he reached for the shampoo and soaps. Lathering himself up and getting doused with the heavy artificial scent of it all. Smelled like Jack; at least the artificial side of his scent. 

Gabriel frowned to himself as he spread the lather across his figure, blinking the water from his eyes when he needed to bend. He felt a little strange coating himself in Jack’s scent. It nudged the primal feral side in him he stamped down daily(only allowing it to scratch to the surface during his heats). 

His primitive molly brain latching onto what he was doing and taking it as a positive. Coupled with the fact he’d made a nest out of Jack’s bedding and made a den of his bedroom. How he’d accepted a drink and given himself to easy conversation and even agreed to engage further. 

His stupid hindbrain had taken these actions and interpreted them as mating signals. Especially as close as he was to his heat(just a few weeks off), his body and mind were gearing up for the experience. Normally a long, painfully lonely experience. But now that he had started to imprint, things were already getting complicated. 

His unconscious mind was trying to tell him Jack was compatible, just by scent alone. 

This didn’t mean anything. 

Just because he was starting to be comfortable, and just because he had claimed Jack’s room, and just because Jack was turning out to be a decent person--

It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. It wasn’t like he wanted to be scent marked. 

He’d just met him! 

This was just some byproduct of his irritating molly nature. Coupled with his years without a mate(if he could even call the teenager he’d fallen for a long time ago a mate at all). 

Sure, in the shelter he interacted with mollies, toms, omegas and alphas. But none had piqued his interest. None even enough to share more than a passing conversation with. The humans he’d boarded with had been no different. Just another fixture in his life that he didn’t always need to even acknowledge. Even the breeding pens; those humans and those toms, all not worth his time or effort in the least. 

He’d always felt defensive, bristly at the slightest inconvenience. Not getting close to anyone and never accepting any sexual advance. He’d learned to release his own frustrations, alone. Learned how to work his own body to completion and sometimes comfortable pliance. He’d convinced himself over the years(ever since he broke his heart) that he didn’t need a mate, or even a friend. He could manage on his own, he could exist without anyone in his personal bubble. 

He’d never get hurt that way; if everyone was kept at an arm’s length. 

Helped, when he was moved from home to home, from shelter to shelter. Since he didn’t imprint, since he wasn’t even conversational or friendly, it was easy to uproot over and over again. He’d gotten so used to it that Ana became an anomaly, lasting so long in her home he’d almost thought that maybe, just maybe it’d work out--

But then she’d also pushed him out, over to Jack. But Jack was, well he was--

Jack, even when he fumbled in conversation earlier, Gabriel hadn’t felt the need to flee or attack. Even getting grumpy, he’d done little more than hiss and soon after was soothed by the return of conversation and a warm cup of coffee. The usual aggression he normally felt was tempered, even by just being in the presence of Jack. 

It was still too soon to tell what it was(if it was even something at all). 

Previously, only Ana had been able to soothe him enough to tolerate her and her daughter. Even the few friends she’d invited over before. He’d never claimed more than her couch, and she’d given him his own soaps and shampoos. His own meals and treats and knitted blankets. She’d doted on him more than he’d ever gotten before but he’d never imprinted on her dry desert scent nor ever tried to muscle his way into her bedroom. 

He’d never felt any sort of attraction to Ana and had just a tolerance for her he wasn’t sure what to call that either. Hardly anything as deep as friendship, but there was certainly some sort of bond there. 

Even during his heat he had never been tempted for Ana, or anyone else in the shelter, breeding pens or foster care. 

Jack he’d known just two days and the blond was already scrambling his brain. 

Part of him was worried for his heat now. Would that be different too this time?

Gabriel grumbled to himself as he rinsed, shaking his hair out and glaring up at the ceiling when he stayed under the spray longer than necessary. The hiss of the shower only assisted in letting his thoughts get away from him. The constant drone making it easy to overthink as he was sucked up into his own head. 

It wasn’t until the water started to lose its heat; the chill causing goosebumps to rise up on his skin, that Gabriel came back from his foggy headspace. With a hiss to the cold water he shut off the taps and grabbed the fluffy towel hanging on the bar outside. Quickly he scrubbed down his hair and dried his naked body. Dripping onto the floor he grabbed up his underwear and yanked them back on. His damp flesh causing the fabric to cling to him like a second skin(leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination). 

He tossed the used towel on the sink and pushed back his matted, wet curls to get them out of his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had been showering, but it should have been long enough. For Jack to get a nap in, for them to be able to move on to the tutoring he had tempted him with. 

He needed the distraction anyway, and he also wanted to talk to Jack about a shopping list. 

When he nudged the bathroom door open the rest of the way he immediately knew something was wrong. He tensed, his tail stood straight out and his ears flattened. Something in the air felt like static and he cautiously started to edge down the hallway. 

He couldn’t hear Jack snoring anymore; instead there were other sounds. Low noises that could almost be words if maybe he’d get close enough. 

Each step brought a little more visibility to the next room, until finally he was in the entrance to the living room and could see the blond laid out on the couch. He was moving; jerky and unnatural, his skin was covered in a light sweat and he stank of fear. 

That smell was what must’ve gotten his hackles rising earlier before he even registered what it was. 

He could see the flutter of his eyes under his lids; he’d kicked off the blanket sometime during his fevered sleeping and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. 

Gabriel didn’t know what possessed him to ‘fix it’, but something forced him into action and before he knew it, he was kneeling at Jack’s side and running his hands through his hair. Cupping his face until the blond made a high wheezing sound and tried to lash out. Immediately he grabbed his wrists(just in time before got punched in the face), his own strength easily able to quell Jack’s though the blond struggled through it. 

“No--No--!” Jack babbled, skin flushed and breathing in throaty pants like there wasn’t enough air in the room. 

“Jack.” Gabriel said, voice pitched low, his side pressed into the base of the couch as he leaned a little over Jack, still holding onto his wrists to be sure he wouldn’t try and fight through his dream. “Jack.” He crooned again, but the stink of fear was still prevalent, nauseating almost; sitting like oil on the back of his palette and making it hard to focus--

His own instincts were getting confused by the influx of scent; his hind brain trying to tell him to find a safe space to hunker down in until whatever it was passed. ‘Danger’ was like a neon sign flashing in his mind’s eye, even if logically, he knew there wasn’t any danger at all. Just Jack having a bad dream. 

It would take a few more minutes of wrestling and Gabriel’s deep voice pitching Jack’s name low enough to finally be heard by his subconscious; but finally, those blue eyes opened up, blown wide from his fear and blinking rapidly to try and understand what had just happened. 

All at once their eyes seemed catch and Gabriel could see the realization dawn in them, the lucidity returning in just a few seconds from being woken up. 

Gabriel felt it safe to let Jack go and the human scrambled up to a sitting position the moment he was released babbling an apology, “I’m sorry, shit, I--” 

“Ana said you have nightmares.” He explained away, to try and ease the anxiety and tension that only added to the bitter smell of fear still hovering in the air. 

“Yeah it’s why--”

“You don’t sleep.” 

“Yeah.” Jack finished sheepishly, skin still pink from his nightmare exertion; hair still clinging to his forehead by the sweat still glistening on his flesh. Clothing stuck to his body which only made everything feel that much more gross. 

Gabriel got up from the floor to plant his ass on the opposite end of the couch. His body turned towards Jack, watching him still with a calm stare; the blond still trying to mostly compose himself, not looking directly at him. “Talk about it?” 

Jack jerked his head quickly in a ‘no’ before he verbally added for good measure, “No.” Deciding to add a moment later, “I don’t really remember them when I wake up anyway. It’s more the feeling; there’s some sound, bright colors, but everything else is a blur.” 

“I don’t dream.” He said as a way of pushing the conversation somewhere less awkward. Not sure what was compelling him to stay seated on the couch, to stay being close to Jack, or even talking to him so casually. Beyond trying to understand why he did what he did, and just let it all happen(for now). “Or, if I do, I don’t remember anything either.” 

It seemed to work; Jack eventually gets his breathing under control and slowly his gaze shifts to finally regard the cat at the end of the sofa. Noticing for the first time since bursting awake that Gabriel is nearly naked--

Somehow, that works enough to put the brakes on any residual panic he had been feeling. His breath catching for an entirely different reason as he stares (a little too) openly at the cat’s displayed physique. “Why’re you--” He falters, “Did I interrupt you from something?” Of course he could smell Gabriel’s shower fresh skin and the way his hair was still dripping. Clearly he had been in the shower, but he didn’t know that Gabriel had just wanted to walk out like that, just in his underwear and still damp. 

Looking like a literal wet dream. 

“I finished showering and came out here.” He offered a shrug before adding, “I like baths. You need bath stuff.” 

“Noted.” Jack said, his gaze catching sight of the blemishes on Gabriel’s body. Missed before in his quick once over, but now that he was really looking, he could see lines of white scars here and there. Old puncture wounds and patches where his skin looked folded; burned maybe? His brow furrowed and his gaze of appreciation was becoming one of concern--

Immediately Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of Jack’s face and said with a growl, “Up here.” 

“Sorry, I--” He blushed bright red and didn’t know what else to say. Bad enough that he had been ogling him, and worse when he had started to draw attention to a clearly sensitive subject. It wasn’t like Jack was without scars himself(and really the nightmares were just a scratch on the surface to all his scars that couldn’t be seen). 

Gabriel had ignored the way his mind wanted to preen at Jack’s staring; at least, until he had seen the change. When Jack had finally noticed the marks on his body, when his interest shifted from lust to concern. He didn’t need the pity in those blue eyes, and he didn’t need to explain how he got them either. 

There was a file for that; and even the memories of it all had his mood souring completely. 

“I’m getting hungry.” Gabriel said by ways of shifting the conversation again, not wanting either of them to linger too long on his past, “You don’t have any food.” 

Jack’s brows furrowed at that and he couldn’t help but blurt out, “I do. It’s in the cabinets.” 

“Canned.” 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Not food.” Gabriel snorted with a frown; the new subject distracting enough for both of them to forget whatever had just happened between them. 

“Well,” Jack started, leaning back into the arm of the couch, “I don’t know how to cook. So, we could order take out.” 

“You don’t know how to cook?” He couldn’t even comprehend the sentence. Isn’t that what humans had to learn? Every human he had been with knew how to make meals(aside from his terrible early years with canned foods). But every stable home he had been in, there had always been cooked meals. 

“Nope.” He said with a shrug, as if it were no big deal. 

Well, it was a big deal. Gabriel was not living on canned food anymore and though he’d had take out every now and then(from what he understood, take out was just another human cooking from somewhere outside the home); it would be much easier and much faster to get food if Jack just made it. 

“I’ll teach you.” 

That had Jack’s eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, “You’ll teach me?” 

“Ana showed me basics. I’ll teach you to cook and you’ll prep me for the tests.” Gabriel said, his voice a grumpy grumble as if the thought of cooking his own meals was taxing. “You need to get a list of all the things she uses.” He’d helped Ana in the kitchen for over a year, watched her make meals. It couldn’t be too hard to show someone else. Once Jack knew how, then he could rely on him for meals and not have to burden himself again. 

“Okay.” 

“And don’t forget the bath stuff.” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh, offering Gabriel a smile, “Okay, and bath stuff.” He continued after a moment, “How about we get all that stuff tomorrow? It’s been a long morning already and I need to shower, and we can work on some prep. I can order take out just for today?” He tried to coax and it seemed to work. 

Gabriel nodded, mostly pleased with the arrangement. Even if he wanted everything right now, he could at least concede for the day. He felt like Jack needed it, a day to recover from all the excitement, and maybe he needed it too. “Deal.”


	6. Jesse McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving things along. 
> 
> I hope the flow isn't too bad. I needed to skip a little because going day by day just won't work with this fic. 
> 
> Jesse is one of my favorite characters and I'm still working on shaping him. Hope his introduction is intriguing. As always, thank you so much for reading and giving me support. Means a lot. c:

Over the next few weeks they had settled into something of a routine. 

Gabriel assisted Jack with three meals a day, and in turn the blond had taught him how to spell words and math while they were cooking. It was easy to bundle the chores in together and by doing it that way it was an easy learning experience for the two of them. 

He still had a long way to go before he mastered anything well enough for his tests, but the same could be said about Jack who still struggled with burning toast and over cooking meats. He also had no palette for flavor and no stomach for spicy foods. 

But, they’d both get it in time. 

Aside from that, they also worked on cleaning the entire house. Mostly, Gabriel had been there for moral support(napping on furniture and generally being in the way), but eventually the house was cleaner than it had probably ever been. Which made Gabriel feel overall better and he had seen some shine come back to Jack as well. 

Since Jack had been so occupied with him he hadn’t gone out drinking nor had he bought any booze for the house. Both were steps in the right direction(Gabriel had gotten used to Jack’s company and attention). 

The sleeping arrangement remained the same, though sometimes when his nightmares were bad, Gabriel would occupy the seat across from the couch and keep watch. It had become somewhat of a pattern for Jack to startle awake and have Gabriel there a moment later soothing him with touch and getting him to talk. 

They started to learn more mundane things about each other and the bond between them had started to slowly grow. 

Everything definitely felt more calm and a lot less scary now that they’d found a comfortable swing. 

So it was only a matter of time before the human had to break from the norm. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Jack asked for the millionth time. 

Gabriel only huffed, rolling his eyes visibly from his spot draped over the back of the couch. His chin was on his folded arms and his long black tail was whipping back and forth lazily in the air. “Yes Jack, how many times are you going to ask? I’m not helpless. I can cook better than you.” 

Jack hesitated by the door, dressed to go out, even his hair had gel in it. It seemed he’d taken effort for the first time to really make himself look healthy and functioning. Gone were the soft edges and the vulnerability that Gabriel had grown used to. Now Jack definitely looked like the soldier he used to be, capable and strong jawed. 

“I know.” Jack said, knowing the cat was perfectly capable. He’d left numbers by the house phone and there were plenty of things to entertain him. But part of him worried; he just wasn’t used to having someone in his house, someone he was responsible for. 

It’d been a few years before anyone had really relied on him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” He’d asked this question too, too many times for Gabriel to count. 

“No I don’t want to be around a bunch of drunk humans. Hard pass.” Gabriel said with a snort, dressed casually in his sweatshirt and sweats. He wasn’t planning on leaving and honestly had never been on a casual outing. 

Sure, trips to the vet. Trips to the store. Trips to get medicine. 

But never a recreational outing, he didn’t even know how to act in a human social setting. It had been a long, long time since he’d been around more than a couple people at one time. 

Really, he’d prefer it if Jack just stayed home. 

But, he wasn’t willing to fight that battle, and what reason did Jack have to stay with him? Earlier, when he’d felt especially bratty with the realization of being left alone, he thought about breaking something or faking an injury. 

But, he wasn’t a kitten anymore. He could manage some alone time. 

“Are you sure--”

“Go,” Gabriel said with growing impatience, “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Jack said finally, grabbing his keys on the hook by the door, and pocketing his phone from the kitchen counter. “Just call me if something comes up.” 

“I will Jack.” He grumbled, dark eyes watching the human fuss and hesitate a little further. 

Until finally, the door opened and Jack gave him one last wave, “I’ll be back by midnight. That’s twelve on the clock. Goodnight Gabriel.” 

“Goodnight Jack.” He said just as the door shut and he was finally left alone. 

It didn’t strike him until later that maybe Jack was looking for an excuse to stay? Had he wanted to stay? Did he want Gabriel to need him? 

But eventually even those thoughts were buried under his general lethargy. He’d slip in and out of consciousness as he dozed on the back of the couch, just killing time. 

It wasn’t until there was a loud sound outside that he startled awake. All at once he had arched on the couch with a startled hiss, fur standing on end until he realized no one was in the house. No windows had broken, the front door was still shut and padlocked. 

There was a loud ‘bang’ again, rattling, metallic. 

Eventually he realized it was coming outside, where the balcony was. He’d never satisfied his curiosity from before, and now that he was alone and unimpeded, what better time than now? Especially with whatever was happening outside, he wanted to scout out the new territory and defend it if need be. 

Cautiously he approached, and the sound suddenly stopped. 

He tugged the white blinds away to reveal the metal balcony and the city scape beyond it. Outside was dark, and a brief glance to the wall clock revealed it was close to eight. He’d been out a few hours before the sound had awoken him. 

His tail flicked with interest, his ears perked forward and he pressed himself against the glass door to get a better view outside. Through the reinforced wire of the balcony floor he could see the apartment below. On that balcony stood a man in a cowboy hat; smoking, the bright orange of the end standing out like a firefly in the gloom. 

Gabriel watched the man a long moment but he did little else but smoke and stare and eventually the curiosity got the better of him. 

He urged the door open and stepped out onto the balcony, immediately hit with the smell of the city and that of the burning cigarette under his feet. 

“Did I bother you?” Came the velvety drawl under him. 

Gabriel tipped his head down from where he was leaning with his back against the rail, able to see the man standing below. At least, what he could see from this angle(which wasn’t much). 

“The door sticks sometimes.” He explained further; which solved the mystery of the loud noises he had heard earlier. 

“No bother.” He lied, and after a moment the stranger tipped his head back enough so he could see him through the gaps in the metal floor. 

Young, from what he could tell. Had the start of some scruffy beard, and his outfit matched the cowboy hat on his head. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt, dark wash jeans and a red bandana around his throat. 

“Ain’t seen you up there before.” He said, taking a slow drag of his cigarette as those honey brown eyes squinted up at him as if trying to recall a memory. 

Gabriel shrugged, “New here.” 

“Live there?” 

“For now.” 

“You fuckin’ Jack?” 

Gabriel sputtered, indignant, “No! What--What kind of question is that?” He was about to storm off when Jesse’s laughter hit his ears. 

Jesse just grinned, snubbing his cigarette on the rail of his balcony. “Sorry, just too easy. Don’t get your fur all fluffed up.” He teased, “Jack’s a good guy. Talked to him a few times. Mostly keeps to himself, haven’t seen him bring anyone else up there ‘sides from Ana is all.” 

He settled down after a moment, crossing his arms and frowning down to the grinning man below, “Nosy one aren’t you?” 

“Nah.” But after a moment he shrugged with a snort, “Maybe a little. Hard not to be in a community this small.” 

“How long you been here?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“Couple years, give or take.” 

“You live alone?” 

“Nah,” He said, his eyes softer and his tone a little less playful, “Recently tied down, finally made it all official.” 

Gabriel was quiet a moment before he offered a stiff, “Congratulations.” Never liking the twinge in his chest at the thought of relationships. He thought he squashed down on his needs a long time ago and wanted to just blame it all on his upcoming heat(and how easy it was to be around Jack). 

Of course, this man hadn’t helped either, putting the lewd thought right back into his head. 

Jesse tipped his hat, that grin right back in place as his amber eyes danced, “Name’s Jesse McCree. What should I call you?” 

Gabriel had the choice to walk back into the house and ignore the chatty stranger. But, Jack wasn’t home, and inside was just boring without the human around. He debated a few moments more before he decided there was no real harm in having a conversation, “Gabriel.” 

“Why don’t you come down here so we can talk face to face?” He asked, but after a moment of Gabriel’s silence he added, “Or I can come up there.” 

He didn’t want anyone to come up into his new territory, still feeling a little vulnerable with his new claim. Going down into Jesse’s territory was just as unappealing though. He kept his frown, about to decline when the other man spoke again as if sensing the impending rejection. 

“C’mon doll,” He said with his syrupy drawl, lifting the hat off his head and exposing the two frayed canid ears there, “We got a lot more in common than you think.”


	7. Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Jesse reveals his past; he was forced to fight and kill others, he was sold to a gang, and all this activity happened when he was underage(mostly). Could be considered then child abuse? Also reveal of his loss of limb. However, it's all not that graphic, it's a verbal conversation. 
> 
> Also, real talk. Jesse acts pretty casual about his trauma, a lot like me. Just to mention a bit, I've experienced a lot of trauma throughout my life. Been shot, stabbed, choked, drowned........ among other things. So, Jesse's casual conversation and acceptance of his past is very similar to mine. So, his reactions are genuine to how I react to things and how I personally cope. 
> 
> But, I have a question for you guys! Would you like to see a spin off fic set in this universe but focused on Jesse and his experiences? That story would obv be a lot more darker and touch on a lot heavier subjects than this one actually will. So, I wanted to take a poll on it before I started that project. 
> 
> I'm kinda just throwing up chapters as I go, and after writing Jesse, I had some ideas to expand. I also thought it could be pretty fun to flesh out his and Hanzo's courtship and relationship and everything they went through/go through. Especially since this story won't be heavily focused on all that aside from the bits given by Jesse. 
> 
> Anyway, so please tell me what you think and if you guys would be interested in a Jesse story!

He found himself down on Jesse’s balcony after the reveal; the hatch to his own balcony wide open above them and it was just a few quick hops up the ladder to get back home. Down here, he leaned against the railing to face Jesse. 

He’d offered him a smoke which he declined, he wasn’t one for human vices, but everything about this canine intrigued him now. 

He’d never interacted much with animals at the shelters he had been at and his previous owners and foster humans didn’t have any other pets either. This close Jesse’s scent was overpowering; unappealing and extremely masculine to his nose. Like oiled leather and freshly cut lumber, the hint of cigarette smoke cutting through the cloud of it all. 

This close too he noticed that Jesse’s left hand was metal. Something he couldn’t tell from his vantage point above before. Figured the whole arm was probably a prosthetic, but with the long sleeved shirt he couldn’t be certain of it. 

“Lost it a couple years ago.” It seemed the canine noticed his staring.

Gabriel grunted to the admission, face hot from being caught. He asked after a moment, “How?” To disperse some of the tension he might’ve caused. 

If Jesse was bothered by talking about it, he certainly didn’t show it. Having lit another cigarette he merely puffed on it a few long seconds before he exhaled, “You heard of dog fighting?” 

“Doesn’t the name explain itself?” 

Jesse laughed, “Suppose it does. But, I ain’t talkin’ about feral dogs. Talkin’ about canines like myself. I was part of that, fighting rings for gangs. Entertainment.” 

Gabriel suddenly felt uncomfortable by Jesse’s easy admission. His narrow world view hadn’t given him much insight on abuse. He’d suffered some as a kitten, but he’d never been forced to fight someone(warding off toms didn’t entirely count, he didn’t have to duel to the death), or degraded for crowds as entertainment. 

Also, when he asked the question he didn’t think he lost his arm in a violent way(aside from an accident of some sort). 

“I was good at it. Fighting, killing.” Jesse continued, the mood between them more somber. “Didn’t lose, couldn’t lose.” 

He had noticed briefly his torn up ears when they had been revealed. Noticed too when he’d gotten this close that Jesse had half a tail, and there were fine scars on his face; over his brow, across his lip and jawline. 

But Jesse also couldn’t be older than his mid twenties(if that). How long had he been there? Gabriel felt nauseous but asked anyway, “How many?” 

Jesse whistled low, smoke coming from his nose, “Lost count. Stopped counting somewhere around a hundred. Stopped learnin’ their names. Stopped caring about the guilt.” He continued, “It was them or me. Down there it was lawless.” 

He frowned a little; but he’d watched westerns on TV, and Jesse definitely looked like a cowboy. “Like the old west?”

“Yeah, exactly like that.” Jesse said, “The more I won the more I got. Got my own room, had my own caretaker, felt like a proper show pony. Got some more freedoms, got my own money.” 

“Isn’t all that illegal?” Gabriel said after a moment, confused now that Jack had been educating him on the laws and regulations. Sure, he knew something had been in place, Ana had briefly went over things and a few of the people that used to care for him had made him somewhat aware. But before now, he hadn’t paid so much attention. 

“Oh yeah, extremely illegal.” Jesse said, “But, I was swept up as a pup. Didn’t know much better, was in too deep to do much about it even if I ended up knowing better.” 

“You didn’t want to run away?” 

“Run where?” He asked, nothing sharp about his tone, as easy as talking about the weather, nothing showed discomfort in Jesse’s body language. Easy, as he had been the first time the started talking, “Had nowhere to go. Lived my whole life in cages. Working for scraps. Was sold to the DeadLock gang when I was thirteen.” Jesse shifted a moment, lifting the back of his shirt and letting Gabriel’s see the tattoo on his lower back. An image of black angel wings, a skull and two guns was imprinted into Jesse’s caramel skin. “Marked as theirs when I kept killin’ everyone they sent to me. Meant if I did run away, they’d be able to find me.” 

Jesse let the silence settle a moment before he continued, “Treated better than I ever had been treated before when I became a real show stopper though. Got to interact with the people coming in to watch. Got to get a percentage of the bets placed on me. Able to buy my own smokes and whiskey; any luxury I wanted.” He snubbed the spent cigarette into the rail like the one before, “Killin’ ain’t so hard after a while.” 

Gabriel absorbed his story with silence, unsure what to add or what to say. He endured it, because Jesse had wanted to share it with him, “You’re not with them now.” He observed. 

“Well,” Jesse clucked his tongue, “One night, I lost.” He eased into it, “Each fighter is weighed and put into a category. Weight class is important because even though it’s about the life or death fight, it’s also about fairness. After all, who wants to see a bear kill a duck? It’s not entertaining if it’s one-sided.” 

As morbid as it was, Gabriel could follow the train of logic and nodded for Jesse to continue. As much as he was repulsed by what the canine had gone through; he wasn’t going to impede him if he wanted to share his past with him. 

“Anyway.” Jesse said, “The fight was fair. Sometimes we’re given weapons, or people toss shit in when it drags too long. Usually just debris, pipes, glass, knives maybe. That night though, someone threw in an axe.” He paused a moment, as if to gain composure but he turned his gaze to Gabriel and asked with a sheepish smile, “Ain’t boring you am I? I tend to chatter.” 

“Boring? How could any of this be boring? It’s horrible.” Gabriel balked. 

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, eyes crinkling in good humor as he snorted out, “Guess so. Just checkin’ is all. I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, probably should have asked that long before I got so deep in.” 

Gabriel waved a hand, ears perked forward in interest, “Continue. If you want to. I’m listening.” 

Jesse nodded once before he did just that, “Well, I was slow to go for it. Barely saw it when it was thrown in. I was a little distracted that night ‘cause Hanzo had shown up.” 

“Hanzo?” 

“My mate, I’ll get to it.” Jesse waved it off, “Anyway, he was there that night and I wanted to impress him. He’d been there before, but he hadn’t shown so much interest in me. Felt a lot like one-sided courting. When I had time before a match I’d chat up the patrons, but I gravitated towards Hanzo something fierce. The most beautiful human I have ever seen. Months I was twisted up inside wanting to get his attention.” 

Gabriel was unsure how ‘beautiful’ a person who frequented dog fighting rings could be, but kept his comment to himself. 

“So, let’s just say, my head was somewhere else.” Jesse said with a grin that offset the dark substance of his story, “So when the weapons were thrown in, usual broken up shit and the axe. Well, I was slow on the draw. Had a broken piece of wood, which isn’t much against a real weapon. Was already tuckered out and trying to win. But they had the upper hand. They fought wild, unpredictable, broke through my little piece of scrap and hacked at me pretty good.” 

His eyes were dark, staring off somewhere; maybe at the past itself as he continued to talk, “First time I felt real fear in a while. Bled more than I could ever remember bleeding. Before I knew I found myself on the ground. Grappling for my life but they were just stronger than me, I was already pretty beat down. Funny thing, I didn’t feel it when he chopped my arm off.” Jesse said, face scrunched up as if puzzling something out, “Didn’t hear nothin’ either. Everything got muted. Like all the sound was sucked out of the room. Could only hear my heartbeat, could only smell blood.” 

Jesse rubbed at the back of his neck a moment, exhaling and shaking off the residual memory, the feelings from the past. “Thought my time had run out. Was expectin’ that axe to split my head open, saw the crazed look in the other alpha’s eyes, saw the axe too, right there.” He said, still calm despite the emotional retelling, “Then his head exploded.” 

“What?” Gabriel couldn’t help his exclamation, confusion coloring his face. 

“Exploded.” Jesse said, honey brown eyes shimmering in the gloom, “Just popped like a grape. Whole body landed on me, I was covered in blood and brains.” He said, “Then all of a sudden my angel came into focus, Hanzo.” 

“He killed him?” 

“Yeah.” Jesse said, grin on his lips as if it was the best thing to ever happen, “Shot him from the bleachers. With some revolver, heavy duty thing, why his face just exploded off. Firearms aren’t allowed in the ring, nor underground at all, but Hanzo didn’t give two shits about that.” He said with a fond snicker. “He saved my life.” 

“Why?” He asked before he could conclude if it was insensitive to ask such a thing. 

Jesse didn’t seem to mind, just rolled his shoulders as he stood to his full height(which surprisingly, was just as tall as Gabriel was), “Guessin’ he was sweet on me and had just been playin’ hard to get.” He cooed a moment after, “Most romantic thing to ever happen to me.” 

They definitely had different views on romance.

“Then what happened?” Enthralled, he couldn’t help but ask. 

“That’s another long story, and just talkin’ this much has made me mighty thirsty. Why don’t we get outta here and I can tell you all about it after I get a good drink?” 

Gabriel felt tense all of a sudden, glancing up to his balcony(where he belonged), “Go where?” 

“Outside. In the city. Somewhere, we’ll figure it out.” 

“I don’t know.” He hesitated, pushing off from the rail. 

“C’mon, live a little. Haven’t you ever roamed the city before?” By Gabriel’s lack of response Jesse’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “Don’t tell me you’re a house cat? Ain’t you kinda old to be a lap kitty?” 

Gabriel growled, offended, “I’m going home--”

“No, no,” Jesse backtracked, “Didn’t mean nothin’ by it. Just wasn’t expecting it, if you are. Was just thinkin’ we have a lot in common, thought we could keep chatting a bit, enjoy each other’s company is all.” 

“What do we have in common?” Gabriel didn’t climb back up the ladder, but his ears were folded back and his tail was lashing. Lingering, because Jesse had indeed proved interesting and even if the thought of being out in the open city scared him; he was also curious where it would all lead. He’d never had such easy freedom before, and even though he just met Jesse, he felt like he could trust him. 

Though, Jesse was a ‘killer’; forced or otherwise. His baby face might just be fooling him into this false sense of security. 

But, even though Jesse was just as tall as Gabriel, he wasn’t as filled out. Wiry still with youth; they were definitely not in the same ‘weight class’. 

“Well,” Jesse gestured to his whole body, “Aside from the obvious.” Both being animals, even if not the same species, that was a given, “Figured you’ve been through the ringer too. Figured you weren’t just born with those scars and that ear.” He continued, “Just made a guess your life hasn’t been easy either.” 

“Easier than yours.” He shot back; but maybe Jesse was right. They’d both experienced hardships, and both had been hurt by human hands. 

But it seemed Jesse had risen from the ashes of his past, able to communicate his trauma and even found love in the wreckage of it all. That was what really intrigued him; whoever Hanzo was and how that came to be. 

It made him think of Jack; deep down he wanted to know what to do about that. 

“Maybe.” Jesse shrugged, “But, this ain’t a contest. Just askin’ if you’d like to go get a drink with me and we can continue our little chat.” 

Gabriel relaxed his posture enough to indicate he wasn’t going to try and leave again, “Going out to a human bar?” 

“Well, we could, but I had something else in mind.” 

“What is there but human establishments?” 

Jesse snorted with a wide grin, “Ah honey, there’s way more than just that. Let me show you the world you’ve been missin’.” 

This was the moment of truth; he could either climb back up the ladder and wait for Jack to come home. Or, he could take a leap of faith on Jesse, a humanoid he’d just met. 

He hesitated just a few minutes, biting his lip and thinking it over. He still had a few hours before Jack would be home, right? He’d be back by then. “Okay. Let’s go.”


	8. Pina Colada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse & Gabe are becoming fast friends! 
> 
> In this chapter Gabe drinks a little too much, and there's a little bit more world building. Yes, the bar/club is set between those two buildings on purpose. They will definitely mean something later on. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Also thank you to everyone who responded to my poll last chapter! Your responses were greatly appreciated and taken into consideration for a Jesse spin-off story).

The club wasn’t far from their apartment complex; just a couple streets down, nestled between a Chinese food restaurant and a sex shop. 

The walk wasn’t as bad as Gabriel thought it would be. Less of a sensory overload at night; when he could see in sharper focus and overall there was less foot traffic and cars on the road. Jesse’s aimless chatter also kept him focused enough to not really notice the bustle of the cityscape(should it start to ever overwhelm him). 

If he expected something adverse to happen just being outdoors; well, nothing dramatic had happened at all.

Anyone that glanced in their direction Jesse kindly tipped his hat and offered a ‘howdy’ which kept anyone from lingering too long. 

Gabriel felt anxious only because he had never really been ‘outside’ without a human before. But he also hadn’t been able to read signs before, so everything had been confusing. Now though, from Jack’s lessons, he could spot words he knew and it felt less dangerous. 

He’d be unable to scent his way home in such a bustling metropolis, but now he could find his way back using the signs in place. He now knew they lived on Vine St and the apartment complex was called ‘Calespana’. He felt more comfortable, powerful in his knowledge and his newfound ability to roam. 

Jesse’s company might’ve helped bolster his bravery as well(just a little bit). 

“Here we are.” The canine proclaimed next to him just as they arrived. It was an unassuming place, almost swallowed by the two other buildings. It had a garish purple door and a red neon sign that flickered on and off above; the words written in a blocky cursive, ‘Paradise’. 

“We just go in?” 

“Well, wasn’t planning on standing out here all night.” Jesse winked at him and snubbed the cigarette he’d been smoking on the sidewalk outside before he opened the heavy door, “After you.”

Gabriel walked in first and immediately he was hit by the smell of musk(too many bodies) and the overwhelming scent of incense, perfume and other artificial smells. His nose scrunched as his eyes got used to the dimmed lighting. Everything inside had a purple glow; but the white accent lights shifted to add spotlights to random points in the room in thirty second intervals. The club seemed to vibrate with the energy of all the patrons as well as the bass heavy music that was playing in the overhead speakers. 

As they walked down the narrow hallway they eventually got to a podium where a rabbit was standing; her hair brown hair tied up in two pigtails and she looked almost too young to be working there. She was blowing a giant bubble with her gum when she spotted them; immediately it popped and she offered a bright smile, “Hey Jesse, who’s your friend?” 

“Neighbor.” He said easily, “Showin’ him around. He don’t get out much.” 

“I’m Hana,” She said, “Welcome to Paradise.” Her bright eyes shone with mirth, as if the name itself was either a joke or a parody of something. 

“Gabriel.” He said, looking just over the girl’s shoulder to see the bulk of the establishment. It was hard to see from the angle how many bodies were there. Gabriel was somehow surprised to see that some people inside were human. 

Jesse paid for their entry(Gabriel remembering a little too late that he’d need money for things). 

“Have fun.” She waved them off just as another group of customers came inside behind them. 

Gabriel walked down the few steps towards the dance floor. On one side of the room was the bar, a long counter extending from one side of the space to the other with worn out leather bar stools. There was a human and a feline behind the bar filling orders, the bar-top almost completely packed. 

On the opposite side of the space was a raised platform where a DJ stood behind his network of systems. In control of the music overhead while he bopped in time to the beat with the large headphones he had on. 

On the right side of the room were raised round stages, strategically built to be able to jump from one to another. Extending down from the ceiling and through the black bottom of each platform was a silver pole. Near the stages were booths, the black leather almost melting into the dark paint on the walls. Some of the booths were full, but there wasn’t anyone dancing on the poles, and the strobes above them weren’t on. 

“Used to be a strip club way back when.” Jesse explained, following Gabriel’s eyes before he nudged him towards the bar. He had to raise his voice to be heard over the music, “Let’s get you something to loosen you up, night’s still young and all.” 

Gabriel frowned as he was pulled along by the arm when he didn’t move fast enough, yanked to the bartop as Jesse placed their orders(he didn’t pay attention to what they’d be). 

“You good? Or we need to get you outside?” Jesse asked, leaning back on the counter and looking legitimately concerned. 

“It’s just not,” He tried to chew on the words a moment before he finished, “Entirely what I expected.” 

“What did you expect?” 

He huffed, folding his arms and watching the bodies moving in front of him. Humans and animals alike; flirting and touching, grinding on each other in a way that was entirely too intimate for an outside viewer(in his opinion). “I don’t know.” He said lamely just as their drink orders were filled. 

Jesse took a bottle of whiskey to go and a shot glass; the other drink was something frozen in a rounded glass. It had two straws and a wedge of pineapple on the rim. “C’mon.” He jerked his head to the side to indicate Gabriel follow him back through the crowd towards the opposite side of the room. Jesse set the drinks on the table and slid into one of the booth, gesturing for Gabriel to follow him in. Once settled he pushed the bright white drink over to the molly, “Figured that’d be more your speed.” 

“What is it?” 

“Pina colada.” He said, “Has alcohol and some tropical flavors in it. Didn’t know if you were a drinker, but if you’re not, it won’t overwhelm ya. Just helps to ease the nerves, you’ve been so tense since we left I’m surprised you’re not a fluff ball.” 

Gabriel frowned at him but accepted the frozen concoction. He hadn’t drank much before, wasn’t one for vices, preferred good food and sleep as opposed to anything else. But, he’d humor Jesse. After all, the canine had bought it, and taken him out(for whatever reason). “You come here often?” He asked, displacing Jesse’s comment as he took a tentative sip of his drink. 

“Often enough.” He shrugged as he poured himself a shot of whiskey, “Hanzo gets busy with family shit and I’m stuck home alone a lot. Gets boring.” 

The drink wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. Just the right amount of sweet and bitter; felt his muscles start to relax the more he drank, “You drag a lot of your neighbors out here with you when you’re ‘bored’?” 

“I didn’t drag you nowhere.” Jesse said with a grin, slamming the shot glass down after he knocked back the whiskey, filling another, “You were curious, and I’m mighty charming.” 

Gabriel snorted, “So full of yourself.” 

“You’re just jealous of my confidence.” 

“I’m confident.” 

Jesse laughed openly before he tried to stifle his giggles(barely trying at all), “Oh, you’re serious?” His honey brown eyes sparkled with mirth. 

Gabriel’s ears folded back as he plucked the pineapple from the rim with his claws, nibbling on it a moment later as he groused at Jesse, “You don’t know me.” 

“Could know more if ya told me about yourself.” He teased, not bothered in the least by his grumpy companion. 

“Thought we were going to talk about you. Didn’t you have more story to tell?” 

“Got lotsa stories, more than we have time for.” 

Gabriel finished the pineapple wedge and fiddled with the straw in his glass, “About Hanzo.” 

Jesse eyed him a moment, the empty shot glass bouncing between his hands, “You interested in that particular part of the story for any reason?” 

He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, hating how transparent he might’ve been. It wasn’t like he was going to court Jack, or was even thinking about it(not seriously yet, anyway). He’d just been interested in him, as a person, and his scent drove him up a wall. Just personal issues he’d either smother or nurture, he was on the fence which he was going to do just yet. “Just talk.” 

The canine kept his grin and leaned back with a shrug, getting comfortable in the booth. “Like I said, it felt very one-sided but he never really snubbed me so I didn’t think I had to really back off. ‘Sides he’s the heir to the biggest crime family in Japan, if he wanted me to stop, I’m sure he coulda put me in my place whenever he felt like it.” 

“That how you two got out of that place? His family?” 

Jesse seemed to debate with what to say a moment before he said, “Somethin’ like that. They aren’t pleased we’re together, that’s a big reason why Hanzo is gone so much, keepin’ the peace and all. His family thinks it’s a ‘phase’ or whatever.” He waved the idea aside with his hand, “But it was the reason he was able to be packin’ that night, and it was the main reason he was there for every fight. Way to unwind, to get off the radar, get away from his family while still being involved in politics of it all enough for them not to breathe down his neck.” 

“I know how that is.” 

“Which part?” Jesse squinted at him.

“The phase.” He fought with himself a moment before deciding to speak, “Long time ago I was with a human.” He wouldn’t say ‘love’, even if that’s what he felt back then. It was too bitter a pill now to say out loud. “But, he shared the same views as his family. Tossed me away when he got someone better.” 

“When he got a human, you mean?” 

“Yeah.” Gabriel said with a huff, taking another long sip of his drink, letting the burn of alcohol melt down with the sweetness of the drink. 

“He just threw you out?” Jesse asked, voice quiet(just loud enough to be heard). 

“Yeah.” He said stiffly, “Back into foster care.” 

“How long were you together?” 

Gabriel looked down at the worn wooden table, focusing on the knicks and scratches marred into the surface. On the edge were initials of some couple: ‘HS + BL’. “I was adopted by his family when I was ten. Stayed in his house until I was fifteen. We were together officially about two years.” 

“That’s rough.” Jesse said, “I’m sorry.” 

He shook off the apology, “Was a long time ago. Don’t matter now.” 

Whatever Jesse’s opinion on it further, he held his tongue(thankfully). Instead he said sternly, “Well, Hanzo ain’t gonna toss me aside. Even with all this friction. He always comes back. He’s sacrificed a lot for me.” 

Gabriel straightened enough to look at Jesse directly, “I’m glad you found that stability. That you found someone who cares about you like that.” He meant it, his tone earnest and his attention focused on the canine. 

Jesse didn’t seem to know what to do with Gabriel’s direct stare nor his sincere words. When he was left without his bravado and his easy grins he appeared more vulnerable, young. “That’s kind of you to say.” His face reddened with a blush which he tried to hide by taking another drink. 

Jesse was just a kid and Gabriel truly believed he deserved whatever happiness he could find. 

Made him realize that maybe he also deserved a little piece of happiness; that he should carve something out for himself too. Was making strides with Jack regarding his tutoring; but beyond that, should really go further, get a job, get a house, maybe--

Maybe claim someone of his own(maybe Jack). 

Gabriel was starting to wonder if the alcohol was affecting him; realizing a little too late that his drink was entirely gone, “How did you court him?” 

The question snapped Jesse out of whatever headspace he had been falling into, “Well, at first, like a canine.” He said with a real laugh, “Obviously, didn’t work out so well. Didn’t know there was such differences between the species, you know? I mean, we kinda look alike, when ya get down to it.” 

Jesse continued, “Tried to be real in his face a lot. Crowd up on him, made him bristle a lot like you do.” He grinned, “Tried to show off in the fighting ring, when I could safely do it anyway. Would try and bring him cooked meats, chased off anyone that tried to sniff around him, even for a moment.” 

Before he could go on he tipped his head towards Gabriel’s empty glass, “Want another?” 

He debated a few seconds before he decided, ‘what the hell?’, “Sure.” 

“Back in a minute.” Jesse said before he bounced up from the booth and moved through the crowd like liquid. 

For how boisterous Jesse acted, and how loud his outfit was, it was sort of a marvel to see him melt like that. Sway with the bodies, belong so completely Gabriel could never imagine him being an outsider at any point in his life. 

Took just a couple minutes before Jesse was back with the same drink he’d given Gabriel before. He hummed in appreciation, “Thanks.” He was starting to feel warm all over and the crowd, the lights, and even the smells weren’t bothering him anymore. He sipped the drink gingerly, easing back into the comforting burn. 

“No problem.” Jesse said, wedging himself right back in and starting up where he left off, “Safe to say, that approach didn’t work. He thought I was crass and downright primitive. Guess I was being real strange from his perspective, but I didn’t know any better.” 

“So what did you do?” 

“Well, I got myself some real advice from a human. My caretaker, which is just a fancy word to say they were my handler between fights, answered the questions I had. She was a real kind lady, given the circumstances.” He shrugged but continued, “Told me to just have a real conversation with him, ease into things and not get so bullheaded if someone else talked to him. That if I stopped being so aggressive that maybe he’d be inclined to share my company.” 

Gabriel nodded, “So that worked?” 

“Kinda sorta.” He said, “Havin’ a conversation at first was a lot like chatting up a brick wall. But eventually he accepted the drinks I’d buy him, and eventually he let me sit by him for more than a couple minutes. Conversation was more me talkin’ at him, but he let me talk.” He said, “Became something of a routine. I’d meet him for an hour before a match, he never told me to fuck off, so it was a win.” 

Jesse nodded over to the crowd, “Easy to observe human rituals here. Sure, there’s a lot of our kind here, but humans frequent as well.” 

Gabriel looked over when Jesse indicated. Noticing the couples here and there; some interspecies chatting at the bar, and a handful grinding on the dance floor. The humanoids used more of their bodies to show their affection; rubbing up along the lines of the humans, while the humans in turn were a lot more handsy, not as fluid in their need to show interest. 

“I didn’t expect any humans here.” 

Jesse’s nose scrunched, “Anyone can go anywhere they like. No one’s barred from any place, no matter the species.” He continued, “There’s specific housing for animals like us, and it’s true ya still need permits to work and there’s only certain establishments accepting. But, don’t think ya can’t go into anywhere ‘cause you won’t be welcome.” He said seriously, “I know ya haven’t been out much, but don’t be afraid of the outside world Gabriel.” 

Gabriel grumbled, affronted. “I’m not afraid of anything.” Which wasn’t true. 

“Just sayin’,” The alpha chuckled, “Maybe you can bring Jack here sometime, huh?” 

Gabriel folded his ears back and sunk into the seat; effectively trying to hide as he flicked his gaze back to the mass of moving bodies. 

He let the silence settle a moment, giving Gabriel his peace before he redirected the conversation, “Hanzo was a real chatterbox after he saved me.” Jesse said with a warmth to his voice, “Guess the panic knocked the ice from his heart.” 

Gabriel just hummed to Jesse’s words, observing the crowd and nursing his drink. 

Distantly he thought he should be aware of the time. That Jack might be home soon, that he should be in the apartment before the blond got there. 

Jesse mentioned panic; would Jack worry about where he was? Would he search for him? Would he care at all? 

Jesse snapped his fingers in front of his face and he reeled back almost immediately, “Looked like I lost you there.” He said with a chuckle, “Why don’t we dance a little? Seems like you’re interested in that.” 

He wasn’t, definitely wasn’t. 

“I don’t know how.” 

“It’s easy.” Jesse said, already getting out of the booth and extending a hand for Gabriel to do the same. 

He frowned to himself, feeling buzzed from the drinks he had, muscles soft and coordination off when he tried to grab at Jesse’s hand to get himself up(even though he didn’t want to). 

“Don’t look so grumpy, we’re havin’ fun. Don’t matter if you don’t know how, just follow me. I’ll show ya.” 

Gabriel couldn’t fight the canine as Jesse led him into the center of the gyrating pack of humans and animals.


	9. Bloody Knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, so I figured I'd toss it up today since I'm already polishing up the next one. 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments; it really helps my motivation! I enjoy knowing what ya'll think of this fic and it keeps me focused. c:

The night continues on and Gabriel surprises Jesse with how well he can dance(once he was given a little nudge). 

The liquored up molly had shed his sweatshirt, leaving him in just a black compression shirt and the low-rise sweats he was wearing. With his skin damp from exertion the clothing clings to his body in a provocative way(even if that wasn’t the intention). Those wide hips of his wiggle and sway and his big body looks comfortable out among the patrons and under the flashing overhead lights. 

Jesse watched over Gabriel from a safe distance, the whiskey bottle down to a half; Gabriel had burned through three Pina Coladas. He was careful to keep his head about him; pleasantly buzzed and flushed to the gills, but aware enough to be sure Gabriel was managing on his own. He’d retired from the dancefloor a couple songs ago, worn out and hot in the stuffy enclosed space. 

It wasn’t until he saw a bold tom swish up to Gabriel that his focus went from lazy intent to completely vigilant. He sat up in his seat, narrowed his eyes and waited to see what was going to happen. 

At first, nothing really nefarious happened at all. 

The bold tabby mimicked Gabriel’s fluid movements and the two seemed to melt together. Innocent enough, not bodily touching, neither being handsy(Gabriel especially not, somehow in his own world despite being in a crowded room). 

It wasn’t until the tom tried to openly scent at him that Gabriel nudged him with his shoulder, tried to push him off. The tom didn’t relent, moving closer, hiding his intent with the lazy dancing but when his hands touched on Gabriel the molly squirmed but was too disorientated to get away(or so it seemed from Jesse’s vantage point). 

He was up before he even knew it, storming his way across and not giving a shit about those he bumped into or those he pushed aside. 

“Problem?” Was his immediate bark once he got to them; the two cats looking to him immediately. 

“Jesse.” Gabriel said, his eyes bright with alcohol and his voice watery; uncoordinated in his pushing at the foreign tom but his irritated grumbles were indication enough he wasn’t enjoying being rubbed on or touched. 

Shit. He probably shoulda cut him off, or just herded him back to the booth a while ago. The guilt didn’t last long when the stupidly brave tom still attached to Gabriel tried to hiss and bristle at him. 

“We’re just dancing. Fuck off mutt.” 

“Didn’t look like it ta me. I’m gonna have to ask you to take your hands off him and get far away from me ‘fore this gets ugly.” He said, his dark eyes flashing. 

They stared each other down in the middle of the dance floor; would be a comical sight to an outside perspective, given the blaring club music and the happy purple and white lights blinking all around them. But, both were tense, ready to strike, weighing each other up(the tom especially seeing if it was all worth it). 

The stranger decided to take a chance, judging Jesse by his slim body and young face, “I think I’m comfortable right here.” 

Jesse didn’t even blink; one moment he was standing there assessing the threat, the next he had punched the smug cat right in the face. Broke his nose, bruised his own knuckles, and blood had splattered across them both for the trouble. 

Immediately the tom fell to the floor grabbing his face with a ton of screamed curses; writhing at the feet of the dancers who all started to spread away from the ‘fight’. 

The music stopped; at least, for a couple seconds before it resumed and people ignored what had just happened in favor of continuing their good night. 

Jesse grabbed Gabriel by the upper arm and guided him through the club, “C’mon, let’s get you home?” 

Gabriel seemed disorientated by the entire event, staggering on his feet and sluggish to even connect what had just happened. “Where’s Jack?” He asked, voice heavily slurred. 

Jesse grabbed Gabriel’s sweatshirt from the table, nodded to Hana on their way out and just kept walking. He couldn’t help the grin he flashed at the molly from his question, “Knew you were sweet on him.” He said just as fresh air hit them, back on the streets and walking towards home, “He’s at home, where you ought to be.” 

“Jesse you’re walking too fast.” Gabriel complained at his side, forced to be wedged against him and weakly trying to paw him away. 

He slowed down and couldn’t help his shaky laugh, “Sorry doll. Just wanted ta get you outta there.” 

“Mm.” Whether Gabriel understood the sentiment or not, he didn’t know. The cat was able to follow his strides now, considerably less rushed. He’d bodily pressed into his side, almost dozing on his shoulder as they continued down the street now that the chill of the night worked to relax his overheated body. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Jesse mostly holding up Gabriel by the time they finally made it to Jack’s apartment. 

He didn’t know what time it was, but he hoped the blond was up, or home(he’d gone out, hadn't he?). Jesse knocked on the door and waited, trying to hush Gabriel from squirming so much, the molly getting fussy the longer he was out. 

“Home.” Gabriel said, nose twitching and wet eyes open again(having been leaning and half-sleeping on Jesse the rest of the walk back). 

“Yup. Home, gonna see Jack, just hold a minute.” There was always the possibility he could take Gabriel downstairs to sleep it off at his house. If Jack wasn’t there--

But suddenly the door opened and his contingency plan flew out the window. In the doorway stood Jack, flushed and reeking of panic and fear. His hair was a mess and he held a cellphone in one hand as if he was just now preparing to call someone. 

Jesse suddenly felt extremely guilty, offering a sheepish smile to the military veteran who looked like he was about to cry from the sight of his missing cat. “Hey Jack.” Jesse said, “Got somethin’ that belongs to you.” 

“Jack.” Gabriel purred(honest to God purred) and immediately latched himself onto the struggling blond. Gabriel was just as big as he was and bodily nuzzled him into the door he had half open; affectionate in a way he had never been to Jack before. 

It effectively stunned the human who at one point looked like he was going to channel all his emotions into rage at Jesse(once he recovered, that is). But now he looked comically lost, hand hovering just above Gabriel’s lower back as if he still wasn’t sure if he could touch him yet. “Is he,” Jack made a face, “Is he drunk?” 

“Uh, a little.” Jesse said, putting up his hands in defense, “Took him out for a little fun. Nothing bad happened, promise. Time just got away from us and he drank a little too much.” Well, ‘a little’ was a big understatement when it seemed Gabriel couldn’t hold his liquor, “He’s a mighty fine dancer though.” He teased to try and disperse some tension. 

Jack’s brow furrowed and he was being squashed into the door by a purring Gabriel nuzzling into his throat. Jack was red-faced, too many emotions playing on his face and Jesse had a feeling if Gabriel wasn’t attached to him he’d definitely be getting an earful by now. 

“Is that blood?” He asked, blue eyes focused on Jesse’s face and immediately the canine touched his face and sure enough, blood came back on his fingers. “Ain’t ours.” He said quickly, “Got in a scuffle.” 

“A scuffle? What happened?” Jack demanded, the worry creeping into his scent, especially when it was clear he felt that same wetness on his throat and jaw(Gabriel smearing the foreign tom’s blood on him the same). 

It was a complicated conversation and Jesse honestly just didn’t feel like he was at capacity to even attempt it. “How about we talk later?” He said, trying to edge himself from the human, “It’s been a long night and Gabriel’s been wanting to see you. I’ll leave ya to it.” 

“Wait, what?” Jack balked as the canine started to retreat. 

“Just as I said,” Jesse said over his shoulder with a wink, “Wanted to get home to your pasty ass all night.” He exaggerated a little, but it was pretty obvious that the molly had a crush(even if he hadn’t outwardly admitted it). 

Even if maybe Jack was still hung up on the conversation a few sentences ago; he’d tossed the words over his shoulder and just left. 

Whatever Jack tried to call to him was ignored as he hopped down the steps two at a time to get back to his lonely apartment.


	10. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Dubious consent(sort of?) Gabriel comes onto Jack and Jack resists multiple times but Gabriel continues to force affection onto him. Nothing sexual happens, and it does end with Jack pushing Gabriel away. But, if it makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> That being said~ This chapter gave me a ton of trouble. There was about four scenarios I was batting around like ping pong balls in my head but settled for this situation. Mostly, to develop them further as characters and touch more on their dynamic and their feelings for each other. 
> 
> I hope the situation is organic and it doesn't feel so out of left field? I wanted this dramatic moment to happen so they could diffuse it in the next chapter and sort of own up to whatever they've been dancing around. Probably not a full on relationship talk, but they'll definitely discuss what happened, why it happened, and how they can move forward from it. So, the next chapter will be heavy with the fallout from this situation. But, I think overall, this situation will be a big positive for them. 
> 
> Anyhow~ As always, please tell me what you think. :)

Jesse was gone down the hall and around the corner before he could get another word in. 

Which left him with the drunk, overly affectionate molly that he was both relieved to have back home, but worried over his state of self. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to be able to get any real answers out of him like this. 

He felt shame to find pleasure in the solid warmth of Gabriel’s body as the cat continued to rub up on him, and it was the first time he had heard Gabriel purr so deeply that the vibration seemed to echo in his own rib-cage. 

It was soothing. 

Even if Gabriel smelled like alcohol, sweat and blood; he still had that depth of relief to not mind the bitter cocktail. 

Jack had almost called Ana, was ready to call the police. He didn’t know what had happened but he didn’t think Gabriel would have just ran off. Seeing the back door open coupled with the open hatch on the balcony, he just didn’t know what to think. Gabriel’s things had still been in the house, and he didn’t think the molly could navigate the city well enough to just leave. 

Deep, deep down he was afraid that maybe Gabriel had realized he didn’t like it in his apartment. That he might’ve not liked him as a person, that maybe all their time together had been difficult on Gabriel in some way. Part of him thought maybe Ana had come for him, taken him back to her place(had hoped for it, given any terrible alternatives). 

But, it had only been an hour since he got back in from his own night out, he had wanted to wait in case Gabriel showed up. In case he had been overreacting, in case the molly just went for a walk and got some fresh air. 

But, he had been close to pull the trigger on his panic when Jesse had came to the door and put the mystery to bed. 

One thing was for sure, the fear and initial panic had killed whatever buzz he had from the bar earlier. 

Now that Gabriel was here, the cat needed him, and he had a responsibility to put the cat to bed safely. 

“C’mon.” Jack nudged the big body in his arms, kicking the door shut and locking it quickly as he tried to urge the brunette down the hall towards the bedroom. He tossed Gabriel’s sweatshirt on a chair in passing. 

Gabriel didn’t fight him, moved where he wanted him to, even if his movements were a little less coordinated and his dead weight was impeding them both. 

But the molly was distracting over all; purring against him, face in his neck, feeling the huffing breaths of the cat as he scented him. It made his face heat up; Gabriel was attractive, and he had been fighting that attraction for weeks. But beyond that, Gabriel was just an interesting and resilient person. He’d grown used to his company, had wanted him at the end of all this, to want to stay with him(as a friend; he wasn’t bold enough to hope for anything else, didn’t even know where to start with anything else). 

Eventually he muscled the big feline down the hall to his bedroom. He flicks on the lights and grunts, “Time to get you in bed.” 

Gabriel has other plans, finally finding ground under his feet(finally) and bodily pushing Jack into the door that inadvertently shuts behind him with a slam. His face is still in the human’s throat, purring deeply and nosing along his pulse point, “You smell good.” 

Jack didn’t have much time to react, biting his tongue at the sound of the cat’s deep rumbling voice and how Gabriel’s lips were running along the skin of his throat(even if he didn’t entirely mean it). His hands had moved to his shoulders in an attempt to nudge the molly off(without being aggressive about it). “Gabe—“ 

The pads of Gabriel’s fingertips startled the blond when his hands dove under his shirt and started to touch at scarred skin. Sharp teeth started to nip at his throat, up to his stubbly jaw, the cat making pleased ‘hums’ as he continued to rub, touch, and taste. 

It was distracting from the goal. 

It felt good(more than good); Jack hadn’t realized how touch starved he was until that moment. 

Innocent as their other exchanges had been; contact between them was always brief. Always had a purpose(and none of it before had been romantic or suggestive). 

They hadn’t even talked about previous lovers, hadn’t ever discussed the prospect of something like this(why would they?); that honestly it all felt too fast, too out of the blue, that Jack felt a solid weight of guilt settle in his belly. 

He might be enjoying it(deep, deep down), but Gabriel couldn’t be. He was just reacting to whatever the alcohol was doing to his system. Trying to burn out the lust that had been created from his night of drinking. 

Gabriel just lived with him, maybe he imprinted, maybe his mind latched onto him just because he was ‘safe’ and available. 

It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he gasped when Gabriel offered a stronger bite just behind his ear. It felt so good to have this attention, to feel another body against him, to have it be Gabriel—

“Just the alcohol talking.” He said, voice strained as he tried again to nudge the cat off(as weak as his attempts were, as if he hadn’t been a soldier), “You don’t mean it.”

That was enough for Gabriel to lift his head from his jawline and look him in the eyes. The deep brown of the molly’s eyes looked backlit from the light in the bedroom; pupils swamping the rings of color. “I do.” He said, with all the earnest sincerity of a drunk. 

Jack knew he must look a sight; flushed still from the alcohol in his own system, as well as the immediate arousal that the cat forced into his syrupy bloodstream. Shirt jerked up from Gabriel’s exploring hands and realizing all at once that he could feel the hard press of the cat’s cock against his thigh. “Gabriel, you don’t. We can talk about this in the morning when you’re sober.” He said, trying to get through to him and ignoring the voice in his head that just wanted him to roll over and see where everything went. 

It wasn’t right to do that, Gabriel was too drunk for consent. Even if he was initiating, this entire exchange was wrong. 

Gabriel’s brows furrowed as if trying to puzzle Jack out(either what he said or maybe just his resistance). Took a few seconds more before he spoke again, ears flat and tail lashing, “Wanted to get home all night.” He slurred, extremely close, Jack could smell his breath, “Wanted to get home to you.” He finished, as if this was the most important thing he needed to say. 

Jack still didn’t know what to do with it. None of this mattered if Gabriel didn’t remember in the morning.

Besides; that didn’t really mean anything did it? 

Jesse had dragged him to some foreign place, kept him there, and liquored him up. Of course he’d rather be home, to have peace and quiet, to sleep all this off. Jack was just a byproduct of that base need for comfort and safety. Jack just lived here(or so he was trying to rationalize so he didn’t get his hopes up, so he didn’t start to believe the molly’s drunk ramblings). 

“Gabriel, please.” He said as firmly as he was able, not reciprocating by touch(other than to try and keep distance, to keep Gabriel upright and not stumbling or slumping into him). Even though they were close, his body was tense, trying to ward off anything further. 

Gabriel huffed at his clipped words, not heeding what he had been trying to say, not caring at all(it seemed) about his closed off body language. “You want me.” He said boldly, “I can smell it on you.” 

The human frowned, this entire thing was still out of hand, getting further out of hand. “I’m not denying that.” 

“Then why are you being difficult?” He snapped back almost immediately, and even though they were the same height it felt like Gabriel was looming. Or maybe it just felt like that since Jack wasn’t used to being smothered like this, bodily unable to move due to another person. 

“Because you’re drunk, Gabriel.” He said slowly, “Do you know what drunk means?” 

“Don’t patronize me.” Gabriel snarled at him, reacting just as fast. 

The hand on his throat was unexpectedly quick, causing Jack’s nerves to light on fire and his survival instincts to rush to the forefront. It took everything he had not to immediately react; had to breathe through the reaction of immobilizing the ‘threat’ to remain calm and pliant under Gabriel’s body. 

“I know what I want and I know what you want.” Gabriel continued as if this were a normal thing to happen, as if his claws weren’t close to sinking into pliable flesh and doing real damage. 

Jack stared Gabriel down, wondering what his next move is going to be, if he had anything else to say. For a few moments the tension in the air is so thick it’s suffocating. Neither react, or move, barely breathe as they size each other up like two prize fighters waiting for an opening(it feels inherently wrong, spoiling all the progress Jack had felt they made as individuals coping together). 

Gabriel surprised him again, breaking eye contact to crush their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. 

He gasped in surprise which only allowed Gabriel to deepen the kiss; feeling the sandpaper of his tongue against his own and the sharpness of his teeth against his lips. The molly was growling against him, a deep rumble completely different from his purr before. Jack hated the heat that pooled in his belly from the noise, coupled with the aggressive kiss(that he shouldn’t be enjoying). 

It wasn’t fair that this was how their first kiss was going to be. 

It wasn’t fair that Jack’s feelings had been exposed and bled out before he had been ready to really talk about it. Before he really felt either of them were adjusted enough to each other to really explore anything further. 

He felt like it was all his fault this was happening. Being the (mostly) sober one, he should have been able to diffuse the situation long before it got this far. That he should have pushed Gabriel off the moment he latched to him and not encouraged the behavior which only left the molly confused and upset with the idea of rejection now(since his drunk brain obviously couldn’t rationalize deeper concepts). 

Jack reciprocated the kiss, relaxing his body and tilting his head to let the molly do as he pleased. Deceiving him(and it hurt to acknowledge it) for the purpose of fixing this mistake. 

Gabriel finally released his throat and the dominant growls had started to melt back into a pleased purr. His hands moved in tandem down his body again, to his hips, lazily grinding against him as he ravaged his mouth. 

Jack waited until he felt the cat completely relax; until he felt that he was distracted enough for him to strike. He took his opening the moment it presented itself, biting down on Gabriel’s lip and forcing the cat to hiss and jerk back from him--

Giving him enough space to shove the molly’s chest, to get him the rest of the way off, the force of the push causing Gabriel to stumbled on unsteady legs until the back of his knees hit the bed and he went tumbling into a heap on top of it. 

“What--?!” Gabriel flopped in the plush bedding and pillows like a fish on land, trying to get his bearings and only furthering Jack’s understanding that the molly was more than just a ‘little’ drunk. 

This was the right thing to do. 

Even if the clear hurt, betrayal and confusion in Gabriel’s eyes were trying to tell him it wasn’t. 

“Sleep it off.” Jack said sternly, watching as Gabriel finally got himself sat up properly but he made no move to leave the bed or lunge or anything of the sort. Sitting mostly dejected in his nest; whatever aggressive confidence he had before had been effectively deflated with Jack’s physical rejection. 

His gaze softened somewhat, feeling bad with how visibly upset Gabriel looked, feeling worse with the sight of blood on his mouth(from his forceful bite). 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” He tried to soften some of the tension but all at once Gabriel turned away from him and buried himself under his blankets. Hiding from him, making his heart ache. “Goodnight Gabriel.” 

Jack lingered a few moments more but the molly didn’t acknowledge him again so he finally saw himself out, turning down the lights and giving Gabriel his space.


	11. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t write fluff, ever. Lol. 
> 
> So this is sorta my project to build my experience with it. Please be gentle with me because of it, I know the abrupt end is a little awkward but I needed to move forward and this chapter was mostly about them getting on the same page and moving past the event from before. 
> 
> Thank you guys are reading and supporting me!!

Gabriel woke slowly; everything was foggy at first, memories coming through a veil of cotton. 

He blinked his eyes open and hissed to the brightness of the morning light coming through the blinds. He turned, rubbing at his face and nausea began to turn his stomach. Not from the hangover he was experiencing; but because of what he was remembering. 

His night with Jesse was a blur; but his moments with Jack came to him with a clarity he didn’t expect. Could almost still smell the man in his nose, taste him on his tongue, could see the concern and reluctance in his gaze. 

Aware of the ‘struggle’ between them and how he had tried to force Jack’s affection. 

Gabriel whined to himself; he’d fucked up. He’d fucked up bad. He was no better than the toms he hated so much. Beyond that, he’d shown his hand too soon; saturated with alcohol his inhibitions had just gone right out the window and he had done something he never would have done before(not without careful planning and weeks of stewing). 

Jack might kick him out, and he’d deserve it, but--

His heart seized at the thought, of being rejected again. Of losing the home he had started to get used to, at losing Jack. He had to fix it(if he even could fix it). 

Gabriel got himself sitting up, kicking the blankets away from him and noticing then the items on the nightstand. There was a glass of water, pills, and some jammed toast. His ears flattened and his mood sank further; he didn’t deserve Jack, he was an asshole. 

Jack was sweet and perfect and thoughtful. 

Morosely he ate his ‘breakfast’, letting the food and water settle his stomach and the pills ease the migraine that had started. He continued to try and go over what he wanted to say; an apology was the first on the list, but beyond all that the words he came up with just sounded like ramblings. 

Could he change Jack’s mind? Did the human already have it in his head to ship him off again? Was he going to go back to Ana’s? 

Once he finished he slunk out of bed, his entire posture dejected, as if trying to make his big body look small. He opened the door to his room and peered down the hall; his nose twitching to the smell of food(Jack was able to cook eggs and toast and just about nothing else so far). 

Slowly, he walked down the hallway as if walking to the gallows. Rounding the corner at the end to finally get a glimpse of Jack. His back was to him, he was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. A cigarette burned in the ashtray and two empty plates were sitting to the left of that. 

Upon seeing Jack as a real tangible thing, Gabriel had a mind to turn tail and run back to his room. 

But, he didn’t get the chance before Jack turned enough to look at him sideways, the reading glasses on his face making him look older. “You’re awake.” He said cheerily(far too cherrily in Gabriel’s opinion with what had happened last night), “Figured you’d sleep the day away.” 

Gabriel stayed mostly hidden in the hallway, not approaching further and not reciprocating Jack’s easy smile. 

Jack’s face crumpled a moment later to concern, he tilted his head and asked, “Is something wrong?” 

“Yes!” He blurted, unable to help himself, having no idea how to start this conversation so he jumped right in, “Last night I tried to--” He growled to himself, “Why are you so calm? Don’t you want to throw me out? I shouldn’t have done what I did, it was wrong.” 

Jack took a moment to take off his glasses and rub his eyes, exhaling slowly. “I wasn’t sure how much you’d remember.” 

“All of it.” Gabriel snapped back; well, most of it, the ‘important’ parts he remembered. 

He gestured towards the couch, “Come sit with me?” 

Gabriel hesitated but eventually stepped out of the hallway and towards the couch. Grumpily he sat on the end of it, being sure to keep distance from Jack even if the short couch made them closer than he’d currently like to be right now. 

“Okay.” Jack started calmly, pivoting so he could give Gabriel his complete attention. “You did make a mistake. What happened last night shouldn’t have happened. We can both agree on that.” 

Gabriel flushed but nodded. 

“But I don’t blame you.” He said, continuing before the cat could cut in, “You drank too much. You’re probably not used to drinking, right?” 

He shifted, uncomfortable still, “I don’t drink.” 

“So you misjudged your tolerance.” Though Jack figured Jesse helped with that, assuming Gabriel didn’t have any money(they hadn’t had the discussion of him going out or what allowance he’d need a week). “But I also didn’t stop your advances before we got to the bedroom. I understand your confusion on what was supposed to happen. I don’t blame you for reacting, especially when you didn’t know better.” 

“It was wrong of me to act how I did. Even drunk.” Gabriel insisted, posture still tense. 

“Believe me, I know all about getting drunk and acting stupid.” Of course, Jack had never pushed himself sexually on anyone else; but he did become rather belligerent depending on the situation. He’d gotten into quite a few brawls that didn’t need to happen just because when he drank he became a hot head. 

Ana had informed Gabriel enough on Jack’s previous alcoholism. Which he had worked to combat. Recently, with Gabriel’s help. Jack was careful with his intake now, aware of Gabriel and his needs to be aware and sober for him. 

Which only made Gabriel feel worse to have taken so many steps back and made himself vulnerable while Jack was also recovering. To put Jack in a situation he definitely didn’t need to be in.

“Seriously,” Jack said, “I’d like us to move beyond what happened. I like you a lot Gabe, I like you living here, I like how we’ve been working together.” It was his turn to blush, to glance away nervously as he tried to find words. “I can forgive one moment of foolishness. Especially if we make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

“Make sure?” He perked up a little; still feeling dejected but hopeful regarding Jack’s words. He didn’t want to leave and he obviously liked Jack more than he should. If he had to forget about last night, and stamp his feelings down into the dirt, he could do it if it meant staying with Jack. 

“Well.” Jack reached for a watch that was on the coffee table, “I figured you should have a way to tell time, especially if you’re going to go out on your own. This way we can agree to a time and you can be home by that time so I don’t end up worried sick like I was last night.” He chided softly. 

Gabriel felt ashamed for feeling happy that Jack had been worried for him. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Jack smiled, shaking his head. “I know you are Gabe. It’s okay, really.” He reached to take the feline’s hand, slipping the watch over his wrist. He snapped it closed, “I can’t afford to get you your own cell phone but I’m guessing you’ll probably only go out with Jesse, right?” 

It wasn’t a rule; but Jack phrased it in a way it felt like a guideline. Or maybe just a way for Gabriel to be safe and accountable. 

“Probably, yeah.” He agreed. 

“So I’ll be sure to put my number and Ana’s in his cell phone. So if you want to call me or need to tell me what happened you can. If there’s an emergency and I don’t answer, Ana can be the backup.” Jack didn’t want to rely on Ana too much, didn’t want to give her the impression he couldn’t take care of Gabriel or that he needed her help to strive here. 

“Okay.” Gabriel relaxed a little bit, his ears perking forward; interest on Jack. 

However he thought the morning would have gone; somewhere was still that fear of rejection. That Jack(even though he hadn’t yet) would get explosive, would become mean. Superimposing images of past owners(and especially his past lover) over Jack. 

But the human was proving all his fears to be unfounded. This simple, straightforward discussion was soothing him back into complacency. Jack wasn’t acting like he was lesser, or stupid, or like a dumb beast(which he had been called before). Jack wasn’t telling him what to do, or what was going to happen; he worded everything like a suggestion, like the molly had the ability to speak up if he wanted to. 

Gabriel was feeling now more than ever that they were really equals. Which was odd to feel, since previously(even with Ana) there was always a hierarchy dynamic to the households he was in. After all, he wasn’t human, and before(after he had been scorned) he’d never expected to ever be viewed on the same platform as the dominant species of the world. 

It was sobering, and only made him feel worse about last night. 

“We can figure out how much money a week you’ll need too, if you plan on going out sometimes. Besides, you needed an allowance anyway so you can buy things you want.” Jack said, “We can pencil this into your math lessons. I can fund you until you get a job anyway.” 

“You don’t need to do that.” Gabriel cut in, knowing his aspirations for a job was far, far in the future after he finished all his lessons and took the tests. 

“I want to.” Jack insisted, “I want you to explore and experience things. It was stupid of me not to realize you might not want to be cooped up here all the time.” 

“I didn’t know I even wanted to go out.” He groused a moment later. 

Jack just grinned, “Jesse can be very persuasive. He’s a nosy kid, but has a good heart. Should have known it was him who kidnapped you.” Especially since now all the clues were staring him in the face. But being buzzed and panicked hadn’t helped his rational mind figure all that out. 

The silence settled a moment before Gabriel said, “Thank you for everything.” He murmured, “I’m sorry again about last night and what I did, it won’t happen again.” 

Jack’s expression fell and he glanced away a few times. Debating, it would seem before he blurted, “I wouldn’t mind.” 

The molly tilted his head, brows furrowed, “What?”

“I mean,” He cleared his throat, “If the circumstances were different. I wouldn’t have minded you kissing me.” More, but he didn’t say that. “I didn’t know if you just did it because you were drunk. Or maybe because you were used to me. It didn’t feel right to continue, it felt like I was taking advantage of you.” Being the mostly sober one, even if Gabriel had been the aggressor. 

“Oh.” Came Gabriel’s intelligent answer, dumbfounded by the reveal and having absolutely no idea how to move forward on it. 

Jack sat there in their awkward silence before he said, “Well, uh, since that’s all out of the way, we’re good now?” 

“Y-yeah. Good.” 

“Okay.” He was still red and looked a little uncomfortable after his confession(especially with Gabriel’s lack of a real response). “You should shower.” 

“What?” As if his mind couldn’t hop to where the conversation just went, still stuck minutes in the past on Jack’s admission, ‘If the circumstances were different.’ 

“You smell like vomit and roadkill.” He blurted, “No offense.” 

Gabriel looked affronted(definitely offended, and confused) before Jack laughed. He couldn’t help it when he followed his laughter a moment later. 

The relief that ‘everything was going to be okay’ was the best feeling in the world.


	12. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me more trouble that it's worth, lol. 
> 
> But, hopefully it eases into the flow of the next ones. As always, please enjoy~

Aside from talking out the bad situation they had gotten themselves the week before; they hadn’t talked about it since. Not even about Jack’s admission(or rather, especially not about Jack’s admission). 

Both of them avoided talking about anything personal since that ‘event’; which sort of felt like they had stepped backwards in their relationship, overall. 

They still did lessons, still cooked and ate together, watched TV and chatted shallowly. But they didn’t sit together, didn’t touch at all, and still slept in separate rooms. They had implemented everything Jack had wanted to, and Gabriel had started the savings plan that the human wanted to put in place. 

Everything felt shallow, surface level, and it made the molly want to do something about it. 

But, he couldn’t find the courage to just come out and say that he would have wanted to reciprocate as well. That he wouldn’t have minded a kiss under a different context; that his drunken moment did reflect his real feelings towards Jack. 

He couldn’t just blurt all that out though could he? 

Humans had courtship rituals, and Jack was important, he wanted to follow through properly so the blond wouldn’t draw another negative conclusion. He wanted to do this right, but he honestly didn’t entirely know where to start. 

Gabriel knew his ‘cold shoulder’ was affecting Jack in a bad way. The small talk between them minimal and he knew he was being unfair by keeping all of this bottled up. But, what made it all worse was that his heat was in its early stages. Had started the day before and he only had another day before he was a babbling writhing mess. 

He knew at least he needed to mention that, to temper some of the awkwardness between them. So, he decided this would be that moment, as they sat in opposite chairs in the same room watching some nonsense western on TV. “My heat started.” He tossed the words out there, his posture defensive and curled up in his ‘favorite’ chair while he glanced nervously at the human across the way on the couch. 

Jack immediately muted the TV at the admission; his attention focused on the cat, his face red. “Okay.” He said slowly, “Is there something I need to do for you?” 

Gabriel bit his lip and his tail lashed from side to side; there was a lot of things he wanted Jack to do(to him). But, that wasn’t appropriate, they were definitely not there yet even if he honestly felt he wanted to be. “You have a list of everything I’ll need when it really starts. It’s in the file, it’s what Ana usually did for me.” Just getting water, food, being sure he was safe and comfortable. Sometimes Ana would keep him clean, but he didn’t think he could manage Jack touching him without making a fool of himself. “Just do the basics.” He decided to add. 

“Okay.” He nodded once, “Do you need these things now?” 

“It started yesterday. The first two to three days aren’t bad.” It was a little easier talking about it from a clinical perspective, even if the subject itself was embarrassing. “I can still manage, but the last two to four days I’ll be stuck in the bedroom. Which is why I’ll need you to follow the instructions on the list for me.” 

“I can do that.” 

It was a good thing Jack had a weak human nose. He wasn’t able to scent the heat coming off him; nor the slick he had been producing for hours. He couldn’t smell all the scent markers he left around the house, nor even his natural human musk. He had no idea how just him existing was driving Gabriel crazy. 

He had been fighting the urge to just sit next to him, to rub on him, to exert a claim like he had throughout the entire house for the past two days. But he couldn’t just do that, it would seem too out of the ordinary and Jack might get the wrong impression that he was just heat drunk and not really meaning it. 

Gabriel didn’t want to have anymore misunderstandings, not if he was really going to move forward with trying to court Jack. But, it was extremely tempting, the thought of just walking up to him, of plopping down in his lap and kissing him. 

He could still remember the way he tasted, how he felt, the solid warmth of his body--

“Gabriel?” 

He snapped out of his daydream with a shake of his head, “Uh, I also need you to text Jesse.” He said quickly to recover. 

“Jesse?” Jack’s brows furrowed, “Why?” 

“I need to go out. I wanted to go buy something.” 

“I could take you if you want, I could drive us. It would be faster so you don’t need to be outside as long in your condition.” He said considerately. 

“No,” He said a little too quickly, noticing the flash of hurt in Jack’s eyes he was quick to add, “No thank you. It’s an animal thing.” He lied to try and soften the blow of not including Jack in this. 

“I understand.” Jack said, but whether he really believed him, Gabriel couldn’t tell. 

“I’m going to get ready. Text him for me?” 

“I will.” 

Gabriel got himself up a moment later, just as the human grabbed his cellphone off the coffee table. He got fresh clothing from his bedroom and beelined into the bathroom a moment later. Just a quick clean up of the sweat and slick that had started to accumulate; tossed his dirty pajamas in the hamper and got himself redressed in his new black outfit. 

By the time he exited the bathroom the doorbell rang; which wasn’t surprising, Jesse lived just a floor below and when Hanzo wasn’t around, he was more than willing to jump at any distraction. 

He flipped up the hood on his sweatshirt over the beanie he was wearing, walking down the hallway and hearing the muted voices of Jack and Jesse as they spoke; exchanging phones, Jack taking the time to sync numbers. 

Gabriel grabbed his watch and allowance off the kitchen counter and tucked both into the front pocket of his hoodie. He rounded the corner, ducked by Jack and tried to escape out into the hallway. 

“Damn you smell ripe.” Jesse commented, making a show of waving his hand in front of his face, “You sure you want to go out?” 

Jack’s face crumpled into concern, “You don’t need to go out, I could run the errand for you.” He said again, his tone more insistent than before. 

“I’m fine Jack.” Gabriel growled to himself, “Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go Jesse.” He didn’t look back at Jack or the alpha, just kept walking until he heard the ridiculous spurs on Jesse’s equally ridiculous boots chime after him. 

“I won’t keep him out too late, see ya later Jack.” 

“Call me if you need anything!” 

Gabriel rounded the corner to the stairwell, ignoring Jack’s call. Trying so hard to put distance between him and the human that Jesse had to trot to keep up. 

Without warning the canine grabbed at his arm to slow him down, yanking him back enough to ask, “Where’s the fire darlin’?” 

He jerked his arm out of his grip and huffed, slowing his pace enough to be considered more leisurely. “Sorry.” 

Jesse shrugged off his apology, “Just wonderin’ what’s so important you gotta leave your flat during your heat.” 

“It just started, it’s not a problem.” 

“Didn’t say it was.” He said, “Just most wouldn’t want to be outside their territory during a time like this. Know when my rut hits I definitely don’t wanna be surrounded by strangers.” He needled further, “It’s your first heat in that house.” 

“It has nothing to do with that.” 

“So you’re integrating well?” He asked, “No trouble in paradise?” 

Gabriel was quiet, jaw clenched as they finally made it down the last flight of stairs and down the hallway to the main lobby. He pushed the double glass doors open a moment later, the fresh chill air like a godsend to his overheated skin. 

“Something to do with the night after the club?” Jesse asked, tone pitched lower now that they were outside, “I apologized for all that. I really didn’t mean ta let you get so drunk. I hope nothing happened because of it.” 

Gabriel finally stopped his brisk walk, standing on the sidewalk and letting the crowds move around them. He didn’t look at Jesse as he answered, “I kissed him. Tried to force myself on him.” 

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline but he didn’t interrupt. 

“We resolved it.” He said, “He said if it was under different circumstances he would have reciprocated.” 

“So nothing happened?” 

“No, Jack stopped it. But we talked about it after.” 

“Good man.” Jesse nodded, fishing his cigarette pack from his shirt pocket; he plucked a cigarette out and lit it, watching Gabriel all the while. 

“He is.” The cat agreed, still feeling terrible for keeping everything bottled up. For treating Jack like a stranger after the event happened. But, he still just didn’t know how to broach it. “I want to court him.” 

“That’s a big want.” Jesse whistled, “You sure ‘bout that?” 

“Yeah.” He said, “But I don’t want to do it now. He’ll just think it’s the heat fever.” 

“True.” 

“I have to wait until after.” He said, “You courted a human, you can help me right?” Gabriel’s previous history hadn’t involved courting. Mostly they just fell into each other; blinded by hormones and young love(at least on Gabriel’s side). 

Jesse exhaled a plume of smoke, “‘pose I can.” 

“Good.” Gabriel said, “But not today. There’s something else I want to do.” 

“So it’s true you wanna go shoppin’ for somethin’?” 

“That store by paradise.” He said, finally starting to walk again, Jesse picking up stride a moment later. 

“The sex store?” 

Gabriel flushed darkly, keeping his gaze ahead, “Yeah.” 

Jesse just laughed, “Well aren’t you just full of surprises.”


	13. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone~ 
> 
> Went back and forth on this chapter a little bit, but overall I'm satisfied. They visit the sex store and Gabe makes some choices and learns a few more things from Jesse~ Please enjoy. c:

It didn’t take long to get to the store. 

Along the way they engaged in some small talk, but left the topic of Jack and anything too personal off the table. Which, Gabriel appreciated, since he had been too distracted with actually going through with this errand. 

How he found the courage to subject himself to the public embarrassment of needing an aide during his heat, and deciding to experience that embarrassment with Jesse of all people, he didn’t know. 

But, they’d finally made it. 

Gabriel bunched his shoulders and avoided the chipper blond behind the counter. Jesse had did the talking to keep the cashier off their backs as they moved further into the store. The place was much bigger than he thought it would be, given how small it seemed on the outside. Inside the place was brightly lit, and there were many sections of the store all devoted to different aspects of sex. 

“So what’re you looking for?” Jesse asked, considerately keeping his tone pitched low while he casually looked here and there. 

There were a few other humans in the store, but none paid any attention to them. “Something to assist.” Gabriel said a little stiffly, his body language still very defensive as he tried to make sense of everything he was seeing. He was becoming a little overwhelmed by all the displays and all the foreign synthetic scents in the store. 

“Assist,” He clucked his tongue as if mulling the word, or the idea of it over. “Just to take the edge off your heat? Yourself?” 

“Yes.” He said slowly, a little confused by Jesse’s phrasing. 

The canine seemed to pick up on it and gently nudged him in a direction, acting like he’d been there before(he probably had been, multiple times), “I mean, a manual ‘helper’. Or you want something battery powered? Or maybe a doll? Or one of those fancy machines?” 

Gabriel immediately flushed, “Manual is fine. Something simple.” 

“Something boring.” Jesse winked. 

He clenched his jaw and gave the canine a glare, “Just help me find something.” 

Jesse just laughed, “Don’t look so tense.” He slung his arm across his shoulders and bullied him into his side. Ignoring the testy growl that got him, which only made him grin wider. “I’m sure we can find something here you’ll like.” 

They moved to the back of the shop, towards a wall literally covered in boxes of dildos. Many different colors, sizes, girths and types. But, to Jesse’s credit, they were ‘simple’. None on this wall had any further capabilities other than being able to be used in a harness, suction mounted or pistoned by hand. 

As ‘simple’ as he’d find in a shop like this with too many possibilities for him to even fathom. 

Jesse pointed at a section of canine dildos, a red one in particular with an ‘inflatable knot’ advertised on the box, “How ‘bout that one? Can pretend it’s me fuckin’ ya.” 

It was a joke, and a bad one. Gabriel just gave him a frown in response and didn’t offer any words to it, “I want a human one.” 

He urged Gabriel to the right side of the slightly partitioned off room they were in. “Aren’t you using anything now? I mean, just askin’, but I figured you’d had heats before.” 

“Of course I’ve had heats before.” He snorted. 

“So then, whatcha usin’?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Just curious, no need ta be a prude with me. I’m perusing dicks with ya ain’t I?” 

Jesse didn’t have to take time out of his day, but he did. Had brought him on his errand without a fuss. The least Gabriel could do was answer his stupid questions; after all, there was no real need to be bristly at the canine. He wasn’t the enemy, and was proving to be a good and loyal friend. “I’m using a tom’s.” He said finally, “Ana bought me some things for my heats when I moved in with her. Before they were just generic, nothing defining for any species. Just standard issue provided at the shelters or given to foster owners for the fostered animals.” 

“You don’t mind those spine things?” Jesse made a face, touching one of the boxes they passed on the way to the human section; the dildo inside a bright purple with thicker spines at the base. Advertised as being smooth on entry and giving a pleasant ‘burn’ when withdrawn. 

“It was different.” Gabriel shrugged and finally Jesse fell off him, giving him some space. 

“Not human, you mean.” 

Gabriel could at least admit to himself that his first experience with romance turned him off from the whole thing. Burned so badly when he had been younger by a human, that scar stayed with him much longer than it ever should’ve. 

But now he felt he was ready to move forward, to put himself out there for Jack. The thought even though the human had said he would’ve reciprocated before still made him uneasy. Still scared of the commitment and the possible fall out should their relationship turn sour. 

Even though Jack had also said he’d kiss him didn’t mean he wanted a relationship either. He might be jumping too far ahead and just setting himself up for failure. Gabriel hadn’t even had sex with anyone else since he had been a teenager. What if he was bad at it? 

“I can hear ya over thinkin’.” Jesse drawled next to him, gesturing towards the wall in front of him instead, to draw Gabriel’s attention to it. “Start lookin’ these over and pick somethin’.” 

Gabriel tried to push aside his fears and doubts; but his anxiety was amplified during his heat. Even being outdoors and in this new place, it was only making everything worse. That itch under his skin that demanded he be somewhere ‘safe’. That he should have already been nesting by now. Part of him did ache to be back in bed, shamelessly surrounded by Jack’s scent, indulging in all the possibilities even if the man was oblivious to his ‘crush’. 

But Gabriel tried to focus on the moment, scanning over the boxes and the price tags. It was then he realized how stupid this was. Everything was so expensive, he wasn’t going to be able to buy anything with the twenty dollars he had accumulated for his allowance. Immediately he felt deflated and sighed, “I can’t afford anything.” 

“What?” 

The molly shifted, hands still tucked in his hoodie pocket, “I can’t afford anything. I started getting an allowance from Jack when I want to go out. Until I find a job later on, anyway. But I only have twenty dollars. I didn’t know everything was so expensive. I’ve never--” He flushed and shook his head, “I’ve never bought anything before.” Never really went out at all before, this was all extremely new to him and he was coming to realize how out of his element he truly was. 

Jesse just snorted, “Don’t worry about none o’ that. I can buy whatever you want in here, it’s no problem.” 

“I can’t ask you to buy me sex toys, Jesse.” He murmured. 

“Then don’t ask.” He said, waving him off as if it were nothing. “You can consider it a loan if you want. Can pay me back when you get that job of yours. But really, it ain’t a problem.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“C’mon we walked all this way.” He exaggerated, the distance really wasn’t that big of an issue. “Besides, don’t you wanna imagine ol’ Jackie fuckin’ you this time and not some faceless tom?” 

“Jesse.” Gabriel hissed, immediately bristling as if someone around them would hear. 

The canine just laughed it off, “Just pick.” 

As much as he felt he should keep arguing the issue, he did truly want to get something new from the store. He definitely did want the fantasy of imagining the human fucking him and he couldn’t do that with the current dildo he had. So, with guilty reluctance he turned back to the display and scanned the boxes. Too many boxes with too many choices; honestly he figured human penises would have a more generic structure. But, clearly, he was wrong. 

Jesse, blessedly, was quiet while he thought about which one would seem like Jack. 

Eventually he picked one, a box in the center. Realistic as opposed to all the brightly colored dildos around it. Average length with a good thickness. It had a flared base; used to suction(like in the shower, or tub) or had the ability to be used in a harness. 

“You gonna use it’s options?” Jesse finally commented over his shoulder. 

“What?” He asked, glancing in his direction with furrowed brows, “Are you expecting me to tell you how I’m gonna fuck myself?” The comment would have came off scathing had his face not been flushed a ruddy color. 

“No,” Jesse snorted an aborted laugh, “I mean, do you want a harness to go with it? Since it has that capability.” 

“How would I use that?” 

“Jesus Gabe, do you really not know anything about this shit?” 

“I don’t make a habit of just sitting in a room and fucking myself.” He said indignantly. 

“Maybe ya should. Would get rid of a lot of that tension you always got.” Jesse said cheekily. 

“I just manage through my heats.” He groused a moment after, holding the box tightly at his side as if trying to hide it from view. Even if no one in the store cared; he still felt embarrassed by being there. 

“Well, you can do a lot more than ‘manage’, if ya want. Even if it’s a shitty time, doesn’t mean you gotta just suffer it.” Jesse said, “Even if you’re not gonna be beddin’ Jack a while, you can still pleasure yourself somethin’ fierce.” 

Gabriel groaned, “Don’t use that word.” 

“Pleasure?” Jesse perked up with a grin, “Why not?” He leaned in close, just to be a jackass and managed something like a purr, “Pleasure~” 

Gabriel smacked him away, “Jesse!” 

“Okay, okay.” He kept his shit eating grin, righting his hat after the cat knocked him back. “But seriously, you can get a harness. Stack up some pillows. Pretend you’re ridin’ somethin’. Or someone.” He waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. 

The molly was used to tiring out his hand and getting wrist aches from forcing the angle of the dildo. With how much he needed to fuck himself over the course of days it was a tiring and annoying experience. He never really got to just experience anything pleasurable, each orgasm was normally like a chore. 

The thought of being able to just use something completely, to be hands free and comfortable; the thought was definitely appealing. Would help with his fantasies, he was sure, if he could submerge himself more in the moment. 

But how much would that cost?

“Don’t worry about the money.” Jesse said, as if reading his mind. “I told ya, you can figure it like a loan if you need to. So, buy whatever you want.” 

Gabriel mulled it over a few minutes more, but he was too tempted to let the thought go. “Okay.” He said after a moment, “Where are they?” 

Jesse beamed, “Right over here!” He blazed ahead with Gabriel in tow, walking to another section of the store which was closest to the dildo displays. Here there were more boxes on the wall with a lot of different types of harnesses. “Since you’re just using it for yourself, we can pick anything. Cheapest is fine, ‘cause it just needs to hold the thing upright. Nothing fancy.” Jesse explained, snagging a box on the lower shelf. It would accomodate the toy Gabriel had already chosen; had a metal ring to keep it secure and the straps were adjustable, made of black nylon. 

Gabriel took the box when Jesse handed it to him, stacking the two he had so far together. “Okay.” He agreed, for once excited to try something new during his lonely heat. 

“Do you need anything else?” He asked after a moment. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Okay, then let’s go.” 

They walked towards the front and that was when Gabriel noticed the displays of lubricants and body mists. The display was centered towards the front of the store, the bottles sitting atop glass shelves and looking far more luxurious than they should’ve. 

When the cat paused and perked towards something, Jesse had stopped mid-stride towards the counter and canted his head, “You need lubricant?” 

“No,” Gabriel said automatically, “How old do you think I am?” 

“Well, you’re lookin’ at them pretty hard.” 

“Just,” He trailed off a moment, walking towards the display and the canine fell in stride behind him. What had caught his eye hadn’t been the lubricants but the body mists; one in particular. A slender bottle with clear fluid, the label a pearly pink that said ‘human pheromones’. “This is a real thing?” He asked, picking up the bottle and testing the weight of it in his hand. 

“Ah, yeah, well,” Jesse shrugged, the display had a lot of other ‘pheromones’ of a lot of other types. “It’s synthetic, so it has a bitter undertone. But, mostly, it smells legit enough. Can fool a nose especially in heat or rut. I’ve used it before when Han has been gone long enough his scent starts to fade. It helps to enhance it. Humans smell pretty subtle to begin with.” 

“So this does work?” 

“Sort of.” Jesse amended, “Give it a try, couldn’t hurt.” 

Gabriel added it to his stack of items, looking over the glass display beyond to the walls and room on the opposite side. There was a sign hanging above the doorway to the hidden room that read ‘Collars’ in big blocky lettering. 

“You sure you don’t wanna keep lookin’ around?” Jesse needled behind him, obviously noticing where his eyes were going. He nudged him gently in the back, “We got time.” 

Gabriel let himself be pushed forward, walking towards the room across from them. Once inside they were surrounded by hundreds of options of collars. Simple to elaborate; some that had rings attached to clip onto a straps or further bondage on the body. Not quite a BDSM themed room, but getting there the further he looked and the more intricate the ‘collars’ became. In the center of the space was a boxy glass display case. When he approached he could see inside the collars there were made of finer leather, some had gemstones and diamonds, other made of fine gold almost spun like delicate wire mesh. 

He could recall some of the foster animals he’d roomed with briefly had collars, yet they were no longer ‘owned’. Remembered some of them clung so badly to the memory of things that it almost seemed like an illness, the collars a crutch. 

Gabriel had never been collared, nor had never had the need or want to. This room was a little confusing to him as if it infringed on his personal freedom, yet he was morbidly curious about it. Especially since the collars were on display in the sex store, where bizarrely Gabriel hadn’t thought they would have been sold. 

Somehow he thought it was more of a generic market, like other pet products. 

The idea of a collar being used sexually, or in the context of sex confused him. 

“It’s sort of a grounding thing.” Jesse said to his right, picking up on his obvious curiosity. “Like, a display of trust I guess. Not really like ownership.” 

“But you’re literally being collared by someone else, aren’t you? Isn’t that being ‘owned’?” Gabriel couldn’t help the thrill the word ‘owned’ gave him. In heat as he was his mind just kept circling back to Jack, and he had come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind the man owning him completely. 

“Sort of, but it’s not in a negative way, or in a dominance way.” Jesse said, “It’s not holding power over you, it’s sort of like a trust agreement.” 

“How?” 

“Well,” Jesse huffed, hands in his pockets, seeming to struggle for the words. “Collars aren’t just given.” He said, “Hell, the cheapest in this room is probably a hundred dollars, and the things in that box are much more than that. When someone collars you, or you collar each other, it’s sorta like a bind. That you’re trusting each other with the responsibility of your relationship. That you mean a lot to each other, that you don’t want anyone else stepping into that bond to pull it apart.” He said, “They offer the collar to you, and you have the choice to turn it down.” 

Gabriel could understand in hindsight why all the abandoned collared pets were so manic, and at times he thought were literally insane. Broken bond then; or like Gabriel experienced, just a fractured relationship and a broken heart. Would make anyone upset, but if they’d went this far? He could understand how that would be a huge emotional blow. 

“You don’t just buy one for yourself.” Jesse added, “I mean, ya could, but it doesn’t really mean anything. Just an accessory if it ain’t got any emotion behind it.” 

In the center case there were also plain tags made of different metals sometimes embellished with stones. ‘Engraving offered’ was written on a small cardstock plaque next to the hanging tags inside. 

“Like a wedding ring?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” Jesse agreed. 

“Is it just a human and pet thing? Or do other animals do this?” 

Jesse shrugged, “Mostly human and pet I guess. But I’ve known some animals to do it.” 

“Do you have a collar?” He asked before he could really analyze if that was too personal of a thing to ask. 

For once Jesse looked embarrassed, his freckled cheeks flushing with collar. “It’s an intimate thing for me, I don’t go ‘round displaying it outright.” 

“Sorry.” Gabriel said quickly, glancing back towards the canine. 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Jesse said, waving it off before he lifted his hand to the red bandana he wore around his neck. It covered him from chin to collar, and Gabriel had never seen him without it. Slowly he tugged it down, the worn fabric bunched under his fist to display his throat. He tilted his head back to allow Gabriel a better view. 

Across the center of his neck was a thin dark leather band, freshly oiled. There was a silver loop ring attached to a circular tag that had an engraving that at this distance Gabriel couldn’t make out. Bracketing the loop ring were two garnets sunk into the leather to make the whole thing appear smooth. The stones glinted like two drops of blood and definitely drew his eye.

Under the collar Gabriel could see the skin of Jesse’s neck was almost all scar tissue. Like someone(or from his history, a lot of someone’s) had tried to claw or bite out his throat. The scars stretched up under his jawline, a few snagged in his scruffy beard, creating those bald spots Gabriel had noticed before. 

“Use ta be anything touching my neck made me uneasy.” He started, tugging the bandana back up and hiding everything from view like usual. “Lashed out a few times by accident when Han tried to kiss me there, worse when he used teeth.” He said, “He helped me through it, didn’t know I’d have something like that left over after the fights.” He shrugged, “Didn’t think it really affected me so much until after I was out of the rings. Intimacy was a hard road for me, never had someone like Hanzo before.” 

Jesse admitted, “Wasn’t used ta having someone I didn’t just use to fuck. Wasn’t used ta being soft touched, and especially not used to being pleasured back.” He snorted, as if the memory was a difficult one. “I knew I had wanted to court him, to make him mine and all. But just wasn’t expectin’ everything else that a relationship needed.” 

Gabriel listened somberly, looking back at the collars on display, just standing side by side with the canine. 

“Now I can’t imagine not having this pressure on my neck.” He said, “It’s grounding. It makes me remember how I got here, who I’m with, and when I’m having a real bad day, it reminds me how much Hanzo cares.” He added, “Collars aren’t for everyone and every relationship, but for us, it works. I was over the moon when he presented it to me. I don’t take it off much.” 

“I’m glad you found him.” He said sincerely, “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Jesse blushed and pushed at Gabriel’s shoulder, “I know how sweet you are on me already, no need ta get sappy.” He joked to which Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we get outta here? You all set?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” 

“Good, let’s go.” Jesse was first to leave the room with Gabriel in tow, walking towards the counter to pay for the purchases and get them on their way back home.


	14. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Gabe-centric chapter. He does naughty things to himself. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy~

Gabriel parted ways with Jesse before he reached his own apartment. 

He used the key Jack had given him to open the door and immediately he was hit with the scent of ‘home’. A wave of relief washed over him, the anxiety of being out in the open melting away as he shut the door behind himself and stepped inside. 

Jack had perked up from his space on the couch, having been reading a book and no doubt had just been waiting for the cat to come home safe. There was a few spent cigarettes in the ashtray, a dirty plate on the coffee table; Jack added his reading glasses and the bookmarked novel next to that as he got himself to his feet. 

“Everything go okay?” 

The question was innocent, since Jack didn’t know where he had been. Especially since Gabriel’s purchases had been wrapped in a nondescript black bag which was bundled at his side. But, despite how innocent it was logically, Gabriel couldn’t help but flush and immediately look anywhere but at Jack, “Yeah.” 

“That’s good.” He said, and he sounded relieved. “Are you feeling okay?” 

His fever had gotten worse since they left the store. Now, without the cool outside air to chill him down he was already starting to sweat. He really wanted to strip out of his stuffy clothing and try out his new toys. 

He had a perverse excitement towards everything he had bought, and on the way back to the apartment complex his thoughts kept circling to what he would do and how he would start. But, now he was met with the object of his soon-to-be-fantasy, and everything in his body ached for him to say or do something stupid to get Jack to share his heat with him. 

Jack was right there in front of him, smelling heavenly and looking at him with those pretty blue eyes of his. He wanted badly to rub all over him and apologize again for his stupid drunken moment and tell him about all the budding feelings he was developing towards him. 

Instead he just stared numbly back at Jack, clutching his bag of freshly purchased items conspicuously. The living room was a cluttered mess with most of Jack’s belongings having been gutted from the master bedroom since that had turned into ‘Gabriel’s room’. 

It made him realize he wouldn’t have anything personal of Jack’s in the room, or anything to build his nest with; to let his feverish mind imprint. 

“Gabriel?” 

“Can I have one of your shirts?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Jack looked just as stunned as he was(and just as flushed) from what the cat had just said. 

Gabriel quickly rushed to cover it up, “It’ll help me acclimate. Will keep my anxiety down and will help me to not have a panic attack during it.” He blurted facts; which were true, though not technically true for him in this moment. He was definitely used to the house, Jack, and his bedroom by now. Just being home now from his errand had been enough to calm him; but he also didn’t want to admit to Jack(just yet) how deeply he was crushing on him. 

“Oh.” The human said simply, gaining more composure than the molly and taking the moment to take off the shirt he was wearing to hand it to Gabriel as if it were no big deal, “Okay.” 

Gabriel immediately bristled from head to foot; tail a bottle brush behind him at the clear ease Jack had when undressing(just a shirt, but enough to cause his inner temperature to skyrocket). Couldn’t help looking over the hard lines of Jack’s muscled torso, eyes darting over scars and bullet wounds, stories told in the flesh he ogled. Badly he wanted to touch, and get his greedy mouth on all that pretty peachy skin--

Clearly, Gabriel’s reaction(or lack thereof) worried Jack enough to nearly retract his offer, hesitating where he stood, “I’m sorry. I just figured that it’s a scent thing, and this is the least dirty thing I have. Everything else is freshly laundered and--” 

“No, no,” He said quickly, trying to pull himself out of his perverted thoughts. “That’s great. Thank you. It is a scent thing.” He tried to placate quickly to diffuse the awkwardness between them and snatched the t-shirt before Jack could pull it out of his reach. 

“Okay.” Jack smiled at him, “Glad to help.” 

Gabriel bit his lip; wanting Jack to ‘help’, but that was inappropriate and instead he said, “Thanks again.” 

They stood facing each other just a few moments more in awkward unsure silence before the cat made the first move out of the room and rushed down the hallway towards his den. He quickly got himself inside and slammed the door shut, leaning up against it as he caught his breath. 

Fuck. 

Even at a distance Jack had smelled inviting; even if his human scent was subtle, it was still enough to get his blood hot. Hadn’t helped that all day he was thinking of his dick(since that had been the reason he wanted a different sex toy in the first place). 

He felt disgustingly hot and sticky; from both sweat and slick, and didn’t wait another moment before stripping himself unceremoniously. Clothes fell to the floor in messy heaps until he was blessedly naked. He’d left the bedroom door unlocked since once he got into the thick of his heat he’d need Jack to be able to feed, and water him. 

He had that ache deep in his guts; he needed relief, but his mind was still clear enough that he might be able to enjoy it(if he could manage to set something up for himself). 

Gabriel walked over to the bed and set his purchases and Jack’s shirt on the night table before he went to work on the bed. He usually slept with the blankets and pillows pooled in a semi circle shape(something like a nest) but during his heat he needed something more secure and distinct. 

Just took a few minutes to roll the fabrics into stiffer outlines and to fluff the pillows around the edges. The result with a nice barrier with a soft open center. Next, he worked on getting his toys out from their packaging. Throwing the empty boxes, plastic and the bag onto the floor to add to the already cluttered room. 

The products all had that ‘new’ smell to them and his nose scrunched to it. Unpleasant, but soon that scent would be buried under his own and he’d hardly remember or care about it. 

Now, like Jesse had suggested, he stacked up two pillows in the center of his nest and worked with the harness. Took a couple tries to figure out the tension on the straps and the right height of where it should be, but eventually he got it wrapped firmly around the dual pillows. 

As ridiculous as all this prepping felt; his body was already burning with the possibility of hands free relief for his entire heat. 

Next, he fitted the dildo into the metal o-ring on the harness which was the easiest part so far. Fit without any fuss and stood up obscenely on it’s small pillow mountain. Looking ridiculous, and in any other context Gabriel might’ve laughed and decided against mounting his makeshift sex doll. 

But, right in this moment, in his current syrupy headspace; the sight of that erect dick(fake or not) only caused his body to shiver in anticipation. 

He picked up the bottle of human pheromones and spritzed some around the nest and in the air before he set the mister back down in easy reach on the night table. It took a moment before he could actually smell something in the air. 

Unidentifiable, but definitely ‘bitter’ as Jesse had described. 

Yet, the more he scented the air he’d just saturated with the artificial scent, the more he was intrigued by it. Even if it didn’t intensely smell like Jack per se, something about it was appealing, and did remind him of the human. Something subtle that had him close to wanting to roll in it to get it on his skin. 

It worked to ramp up his feral needs, and that was really the important thing. 

Finally, he picked up the shirt Jack had given him and pressed the fabric to his face. He groaned shamelessly as he tasted his scent on his tongue and breathed it deep in his lungs. Felt his small cock immediately harden and his thighs were getting more sticky and wet. 

Lost himself to the comforting sensation of scenting, moved the fabric this way and that until he felt properly drunk on it. 

Worked himself up into his frenzy before he got himself up on the bed and into his nest. He laid the shirt over the raised edge of his nest, letting it spill onto the top of his ‘sex doll’. He mounted the pillows and rolled his hips back against the dildo. 

Just let the toy slide between his ample cheeks; getting it nice and wet with his own fluids as he leaned down to nuzzle and nose at Jack’s shirt. He kneaded at the pillows beneath him as he rumbled a deep satisfying purr(as if to entice the human who wasn’t even physically in the room, though his animal brain was relating everything he was doing to Jack just based on smell; imprinting). 

He spread his thighs and arched his back, rolling his hips and feeling the toy nudge and try and breach him. Could let himself imagine the human behind him, angling himself and enjoying the way Gabriel presented. 

He closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the girthy toy press into him. Slow, letting the stretch happen until he was completely seated. He dug his claws into the pillows, breaking through fabric as his purr turned into a throaty growl. 

Instinct making him resist wanting to lift up; knowing that before he’d feel a painful burn, each time he thrust up the spines would catch and make him experience that pleasure-pain that increased his hostility during sex. 

Only this time, when he pulled up there wasn’t a burn. 

Just pleasure; the toy coated in his slick slid out easily and when he dropped down again all he felt was the amazing feeling of finally being full. His inner muscles clenched onto the toy as he started a rhythm, no longer concerned with any idea of pain. 

Losing himself to his fantasy of Jack and his smooth cock fucking into him. Couldn’t help his pathetic mewls and the increasing severity of his yowling sounds when he started to reach his peak. Kept kneading and nuzzling at the shirt Jack had given him; inhaling his scent which only increased his frenzy to reach his orgasm and the bliss that would come after. 

Worked himself up until he was bouncing wildly on the dildo; the obscene ‘squelching’ sounds resulting only adding to his own sexual howls and panting. Couldn’t even drum up the thought of being quiet, couldn’t find it in himself to have any restraint(despite the fact that they were in an apartment, the walls were thin, and there was a big possibility Jack could definitely hear him). 

“Jack,” He hissed, his thighs starting to burn, his muscles tensing as he drove himself down again and again, “Jack please, please~!” He called to the empty room, tail lashing madly as he worked towards his end. 

Just a couple more angled thrusts; his cock finding the friction it needed against the soft pillowcase below--

Gabriel came loudly; his body arching up, back bowed and head tilted up towards the ceiling with closed eyes. Semen spurted from the tip of his ruddy dick, staining the pillows and Jack’s shirt with the intense bursts of fluid. 

He caught his breath as he tried to come down from his high, inner muscles still fluttering around the extremely hard toy inside of him as if trying to milk it for cum it didn’t have. Slowly, his brain started to come back online and he realized all at once that he was alone.

Gabriel groaned soft as he lifted himself off the dildo and gingerly laid himself out to the side of the pillows. He kicked them gently until they pressed against the side of his nest, giving him more space to nap. 

Too exhausted for clean up(besides, clean up didn’t matter when he’d just mount the thing again in a few hours). Instead he just pulled Jack’s shirt to his face and nuzzled into it, letting the orgasmic haze settle like a warm blanket over his entire body. 

He mouthed at the shirt, nipping at the clothing as he started to purr again. Wishing it was flesh under his mouth, wishing that the human was in his bed(and not just a pillow substitute). 

But, overall, the toys had worked wonders. He hadn’t felt this relieved and comfortable since he had a real partner. It felt good enough(for now) and he’d definitely need to thank Jesse better for it all when the heat fever passed in a couple days.


End file.
